Kiss the Rain
by purdiful nik naks
Summary: [PT] Life for Pan has always been the same. Same boyfriend, same town, same everything but when she moves everything is turned around. Now, when she faces new challenges, she'll need to make one of the biggest decisions she'll ever face. [starts PU]
1. First Kisses and Answered Wishes

uDisclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 13

Uubu: 15

Chapter 1: First Kisses and Answered Wishes

*~(^-^)~*

            I close my eyes and clasp my hands together as I listen to the traditional song that is sung at least once every day all over the world.  I open my eyes and smile as I look around at my friends and family.

            "…Happy birthday to Pan, happy birthday to you!"

            "And many more!"  I wince as I hear my father try to sing like a tenor.  I close my eyes and make my wish while I hear everyone clap and whistle. _ I want my soul mate.  Right after, I blow out all the candles on my chocolate cake.  I sit down on the chair behind me as I watch my mother cut the cake for me._

            "So, how does it feel to be 13?" 

            "I feel so mature and I hope that these boobs will grow soon, Dad."  I smile as I watch my Dad wince from my 'puberty' talk.  It's always funny to see my Dad uncomfortable and frustrated.  I wonder when these babies will grow.  I don't even see why I wear a training bra.

            My mother passes me pieces of cake to give out to the guests but she saves the first piece for me.  I see my friend, Uubu walk through the door and I immediately greet him with a piece of cake.

            "Hey Uub!  I'm glad that you can make it.  Here's some cake, it's chocolate."  I hand it to him and smile.  I was really looking forward to seeing him today.  I look down and see a tiny gift in his hand.  "Is this for me?"  I immediately reach to take it only to have him move his hand back.  That's odd, it's my birthday so shouldn't it be _my_ gift?

            "Can I talk to you outside?"  He smiles and steps aside a bit to show me the door.  "I just want to talk to you alone for a bit."

            He seems a bit nervous so I smile to act nice.  "Umm…okay but is that present for me?"  My smile gets larger and I put my hands behind my back while I walk through the door.

*~(^-^)~*

            I watch her through the window while everyone sings "Happy Birthday".  Lately, I've been acting and feeling very crazy.  I know that I'm falling for her but she just turned 13!  This is crazy this is stupid!  

As I watch her, I can't help but be mesmerized by her smooth actions.  I smile and grip her gift a bit.  I even think about the reasons why I like her in the first place.  She's cute, she's smart, she's funny, she's jail bait!  My eyes widen and I sweat as I see myself behind bars with a jail mate by the name of Bud!  I'm 15!  This shouldn't be happening.  Why can't I be with someone older?!  Why can't I be with the other 15 year old girls that like me?!  Why can't I stop thinking about Pan?  I just sigh and shake my head before I walk through the front door.  Right when I look straight ahead, she's coming towards me.

"Hey Uub!  I'm glad that you can make it.  Here's some cake, it's chocolate."  I just smile and take the cake.  I look around the room.  This is a weird, awkward silence.  Her sudden outburst makes me step back a bit.  "Is this for me?"  She reaches for the gift, but I move my hand back.  This should be opened privately.  I can see that she looks confused.

"Can I talk to you outside?"  I smile to reassure her and step aside a bit to show her the door. 

"Umm…okay but is that present for me?"  I can't help but smile and watch her walk out the door.  Irresistible I tell you.  Dende…

            I watch her walk, she seems so new to me and it makes me so damn nervous.  I'm beginning to hate her for making me so crazy for her, and she doesn't even know it.  Just from watching her walk and watching her hair sway back from the wind makes me want to touch and play with it.  And her hands, Dende, her hands.  I can already tell she's nervous by the way she puts her hands behind her back and fidgets and it makes me want to just hold them and kiss them.  And her shoulders, Dende, those shoulders…

            "Hey!  Are you coming or what?  And what are you looking at?"

            I just stop to a halt but then realize that I have stopped.  I quickly slap my hand to the corners of my mouth to check for drool and I close my mouth.  This is SO embarrassing!

            "Well…?  I'm at the tree.  Did you want to sit somewhere else?"  She sits down at our normal spot and I stare at her while I walk.  She is my target, my goddess, my…

            "Why are you watching me?  Is there something on my face because I feel violated."  By that time, I was sitting down next to her.

            "Sorry, I'm a bit wacky today."  I look around and nod.  Good, no one can watch us or jump in because no one can see us through the window.  We're alone.  Now what do I do from here?

*~(^-^)~*

            What's wrong with him today?  I lean by head forward to check out his face.  He's sweating?  It's springtime and he's sweating.  I guess it's up to me to say something now, since he's obviously not doing anything about it.  

            "So why do you want to go out here?"  I can tell that he's nervous and I'm afraid to touch him for me might break.  He's about to speak ladies and gentlemen!

            "I jus-just wanted to give this to you privately and I want to ask you something."  I smile and bite my lip to stop from giggling when he cracked his voice.  He's so cute when he's nervous.

            I want to be romantic about the whole situation so I close my eyes, stick out my hands, and open them.  "Well, give it to me then!"  I laugh, partly because of his voice and partly because I'm acting so different.  I feel a tiny, light box on the crack of my two palms.  I open my eyes and look down.  It's so neatly wrapped.  I don't even remember telling him that my favorite color is green.  I slide the gift down to one hand and untie the ribbon.  I put the ribbon on the grass and slowly unwrap.  I plan to keep the wrapping paper for my collection.  I look up at him and smile.  Knowing how anxious he is makes me a bit anxious.  After two minutes, I finish unwrapping everything.  I sigh in relief and let out a tiny laugh.

            "I'm sorry, I just wanted to keep the wrapping paper."  I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down.  Why is it that all of a sudden I'm nervous?  This is just Uub!  Family friend, come on Pan, don't be so weird.  After Uub nods his head, I wonder if he's just too nervous to talk.  I look down at the blue velvety box.  "Wow, it's so pretty!"  I open the box slowly and I can't help but gasp.

I took it out of the box and just stare at the lovely charm bracelet.  Aww and the charm is a heart!  I check out the charm and smile when I see my name.  "Aww!  Thanks Uub!  You're the best!"  I hug him tightly and I wish that he would at least hug me back.  I lean back a bit to look at him eye to eye just to see a drop of sweat on his nose.  Dende!

"You know, there's also something else on the other side…"  I look down at the charm, but he stops me by taking my hand.  "…But I want to ask you the question first."  I lean back a bit and nod.  I hope it's an easy question.  "Pan, do you want to go out with me?"  My eyes widen by the surprising question and I smile.  He knows the answer because he kisses me quick on the lips and hugs me real tight.  So this is what a first kiss feels like!  I hold onto him and feel him relax.  He sits back against the tree and I lean back against him.  He wraps his arms around my waist and I look down at the other side of the charm.  "Soul mate to Uubu."

Dende, that wish was fast.

A/N:  Don't worry, this will be a P/T story but I 


	2. One Very Angry Father

A/N: I can't believe I actually had some reviews!! I wasn't even expecting 'em!  Thanks for all who reviewed!!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 13

Uubu: 15

*~*

**Last time:**

"Pan, do you want to go out with me?"  My eyes widen by the surprising question and I smile.  He knows the answer because he kisses me quick on the lips and hugs me real tight.  So this is what a first kiss feels like!  I hold onto him and feel him relax.  He sits back against the tree and I lean back against him.  He wraps his arms around my waist and I look down at the other side of the charm.  "Soul mate to Uubu."

Dende, that wish was fast.

*~*

Chapter 2: One Very Angry Father

*~(^-^)~*

            Silence is swept all over the Son household as the sun slowly rises.  The sun sneaks through the tiny cracks of the blinds which lands right over young Pan's eyes.  She rolls over in her sleep and her left arm hangs off the bed showing the world her new bracelet.  For Pan, life couldn't get any better than this.

*~(^-^)~*

            I find myself underneath the sheets once I woke up.  But that doesn't matter at all because I have a boyfriend!  Since yesterday!  And we're going out on our very first date.  I'm going out for ice cream with him after dinner.

            I finally get out of bed and I put on my usual black jogging pants and orange tank top.  I slip my infamous orange bandana over my head and make my way downstairs towards the kitchen.  I exit through there after picking up two plums.  

            I sit down Indian style on the grass while I eat plum #1.  I look up at the sky and close my eyes once I finish my plum.  Only 20 minutes until Mom wakes up to train me.  After I'm done eating I throw away the seed and start my stretches.  While I do my sit tups I see Mom gulp down the last portion of her orange juice.  I get up and dust myself off.

            "Hey Mom!  Ready for some intense sparring 'cos I'm totally hyped this morning!"  I see Mom just roll her eyes and get into her fighting stance.

            "Talking is no solution for this sport, darling…"

*~(^-^)~*

            I look through me closet for something to wear.  Something formal but not too formal.  Something casual but not too casual.  I pull out an outfit.  A bow tie perhaps?  No, I don't think so.  I never thought picking clothes would be so hard.  I feel like a girl!  Okay Uub, just close your eyes and pick one and you'll wear it even if you don't like it!  Okay, I close my eyes and run my fingers through the hangers.  

"Mmm…there!"  I open my eyes right when I pick the outfit I will wear.  A solid light brown button down shirt and dark blue baggy jeans.  "This is great!  I wonder why I've never looked at this before."  Maybe it's because you wanted to wear a suit.  "Oh just shut up!" 

*~(^-^)~*

            I'm sitting down on my bed while I examine the two finalists.  I think I'll go with the pants, I look older.  I slip on my dark blue flares and my favorite orange shirt that stops right over my belly button.  I look at myself in the mirror and quickly brush my dark brown shoulder length hair.  _Maybe I'll keep it long this year…_  I slip on some socks and make my way down for dinner.

*~(^-^)~*

            Why are you so nervous, Uub?  I look down at my watch, 6:25 p.m., only five more minutes and I'm already here!  I walk to the nearest car and check myself out through the reflection of the window.  I, then, look around the neighborhood.  This place is very.. clean.  I look down again as I grip onto the bouquet of white daisies.  Well being 2 minutes isn't as bad as 5 minutes.  I walk up to the door, smooth out my shirt, and ring the doorbell.

*~(^-^)~*

            I quickly drink the rest of my water once I hear the doorbell ring.

            "It'sformethat'sUubwe'regoingforicecream!"  I breathe in sharply and rush to the door.

*~(^-^)~*

            It was a nice quiet evening.  I stop eating for a moment and look at my wife and daughter.  I especially look at Pan.  She seems to be getting older everyday, especially today.  I smile a sad smile and just continue eating my meat loaf. 

            All of a sudden, the doorbell rings.  I slowly brought my utensils down but Pan got up which made me curious.  

            "It'sformethat'sUubwe'regoingforicecream!"  My eyes widen a bit as I watch her breathe in sharply.  I can't help but cock my eye out a bit and grip the tablecloth.  I close my eyes and slowly breathe out.  I didn't even look back.  Once I heard the door shut I quickly stood up, pushing my plate in the process.

            "Videl!  Did you see that?! What's going on here?!"

            "Calm down, Gohan.  We should just talk about this when she gets back."  I watch my wife as she just calmly picks up the plates and glides to the kitchen.  I run over after her.

            "How can you be so calm?!  How old is that boy anyway?!  He's too old for her!  What is _GOING ON HERE?!"_  I bite my lip in frustration and to also suppress my scream.

            "You're over reacting!  Just _CALM DOWN!!"_ I wince at her voice and slowly walk to the living room.  I pick up a newspaper and sit down on my very comfortable Lazy Boy while I try to concentrate on reading the paper instead of killing what's his face.

*~(^-^)~*

            Once I closed the door, I can't help but lean back against it.  I was already too close to his face and I hope that I didn't creep him out.  It already looked like the end of the date!  Does him stepping back show how uncomfortable he is?  He steps back some more and smiles a bit.  "Uh…here."

            I smile and slowly take the daisies.  "They're really pretty."  I close my eyes and sniff them, smiling all at the same time.  I open my eyes and just look up at him.  I could see what he wants so I just peck him on the slips and walk away.  "C'mon," I smile and turn my head to him, "I want my ice cream."  I can't help but smile some more when he smiles.

            We walk side by side to the ice cream parlor.

*~(^-^)~*

            We walked back to her house after we ate our ice cream.  Even though I barely ate any because I was too anxious, I still had fun.  It was already 8:00 and I watched to bring her home early so her parents wouldn't worry.  It was a great date to begin with and we talked a lot, but there were a couple awkward silences.  We're holding hands as we walk in silence, not an awkward one but a more calm kind.  We stop in front of her house and I face her.

            "I had a great time, Uub.  Thanks for the ice cream!"  I blush a bit when she smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

            "I'm glad you had a good time.  What are you doing on Saturday?"  I watch her closely as I speak.  I just want to be certain if she really wants to be with me.

            "Of course!  I mean, no, I'm not or at least I don't think so."  She looks down and laughs.  I hold her hand a little bit tighter.  Knowing that she's nervous makes me more confident.  I smile at her and kiss her, too quickly for her to even respond.  I just love those lips.

            "Good.  Do you want to go out on Saturday night?"  I smile a bit while my thumb rubs the back of her hand.  I can see her blush when she looks down, so I blush.

            "Of course.  I don't really see why not."  Our hands began to swing and I just smile.  I can't help it.

*~(^-^)~*

            I quickly sit up and shuffle around the newspaper once I hear the door open.  Damn Lazy Boys!  I put my left ankle on my right knee as I pretend to read.  Once I see her through the doorway I put my foot down and place the newspaper on the coffee table.

            "Stop right there, Pan!"  I can't help but be demanding.  I've told myself a thousand times to stay calm.  It might not a big deal, right?  Oh Dende, I hope it isn't!

            I just watch her as she looks guiltily down at the floor.  What _did she do?  "Yes, daddy?"   She looks up at me so innocently that it makes me more upset.  She __dares to keep secrets from me?!  I frown and I can tell that she knows I'm upset._

            "You know, Pan, you're getting older and there will be lots of changes soon.  Now, I don't want this part of your life to start on a bad foot.  So, if there's anything you want to tell me, you can."  I smile a bit.  Good Gohan, it was nice and calm.  Videl will be so proud of me.  I watch her think of an answer.  It better be the truth!

            "There's nothing, daddy, but thanks for caring.  I know that my teenage years are just blooming and I don't to start it out the wrong way."  She smiles and I just stare at her with my mouth hanging open.  Nothing?!  There's _nothing, DADDY?!_ I can't help but watch her walk upstairs.  I quickly stand up and put my hands on my hips.

            "Get back down here, Pan!"  By this time, Videl came into the room because of my yelling.  Slowly, I watch Pan come back to the room.  "I know about that boy, Pan.  What are his-"

            "Gohan, calm down."  I turn my head to see Videl scowling at me. 

            "No, Videl.  I want to know this."  I scowl back at her and look at Pan.  "Well?  What are his intentions?"

            "Daddy, we're only going out.  It's not really a bit deal.  I mean-"

            "Not a big deal?! Not a _ BIG DEAL?!  Pan, that boy is __way too old for you!  I can't believe this!" _

            "Gohan!  Please!"  I pace around, too upset to stand still.

            "Videl!  I want to meet this boy's parents tomorrow!  And I'm _dead serious." _

*~*

A/N:  I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise that chapter 3 will be coming sooner!!  My 'puper's kind of dead right now and I have to go to my cousin's house to post this thing!!  So please review!! :D 


	3. It was then that I carried you

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

*~*

**Last time:**

(Gohan's p.o.v.)

            "No, Videl.  I want to know this."  I scowl back at her and look at Pan.  "Well?  What are his intentions?"

            "Daddy, we're only going out.  It's not really a bit deal.  I mean-"

            "Not a big deal?! Not a _ BIG DEAL?!  Pan, that boy is __way too old for you!  I can't believe this!" _

            "Gohan!  Please!"  I pace around, too upset to stand still.

            "Videl!  I want to meet this boy's parents tomorrow!  And I'm _dead serious." _

*~*

Chapter 3: "It was then that I carried you"

*~(^-^)~*

**3 years later**

            I'm still amazed that after five family dinners with Uub, three meetings with both of our parents, and six bonding dates with Uub and my dad, everything is now normal.  That was all a year ago though but I believe it is all worth it.  I'm sitting under the tree now with Uub behind me.  We always just sit here cuddling, not even saying a word.  My dad's just in the den, with the window open incase something happens.

            When I look back at when I first was with Uub, it was just all too different.  My hair is longer now, maybe too long.  I've only had trims because I wanted to look older.  I also wear my glasses a lot more than my contacts, even if they're colored.  Just another way to look more mature.  My body has really taken form but I normally stick to clothes that are too big or too long.  I love the big size and Uub doesn't care either way.  I'm still beautiful to him.

            I lean back and close my eyes.  Uub hasn't really changed too much.  He's still a lot taller than me but then again I'm only 5'3.  His clothes haven't really changed but he wears a lot more wrestling shirts since he's been on varsity since sophomore year.  He's really muscular too now but he's still very sweet.  He knows how fit I am too but I guess we're at that point in our relationship to just not care about the way we dress and such.

            "Are you sleeping?"  I smile when he whispers to me.

            I just shake my head and whisper back, "No, just thinking."

            He just nods his head and leans back against the tree some more.  I frown a bit and touch his hand.

*~(^-^)~*

            I breathe out deeply and take her hand.  I, too, was thinking.  I'm surprised at how mature she has begun to be and I'm glad that our relationship doesn't have to be so adventurous and well, difficult.  I love this calm, serene effect.  Even if it's just what we do.  It our thing and every couple has their own thing, right?

            I lean forward and softly kiss the back of her neck.  She's so beautiful, even if she dresses a certain way to hide her physical beauty.  I even know for a fact that she has never worn makeup her whole life.  I hold her tightly as my kisses trail to her jaw line and cheek.  She turns her head and kisses me back.  We always stop here because we're waiting.  Besides, Pan is way too special for me to do something like that to her.  She's not like those other girls that have no self-respect.  That's why I know I want to marry her, but I do have my needs.

            "Pan, I have to go.  It's already 8:30 and I have a match tomorrow morning."  I kiss her cheek and we get up.  I walk her to the door and I kiss her on the lips before we bid each other good night and say our 'love yous'.

*~(^-^)~*

            I'm in my room now, after another fabulous date with Uub.  I lay down on my bed and pick up my book.  I flip to chapter five in "the Catcher in the Rye" by J.D. Salinger.  It's really famous in North America and our English teacher tells us that reading hard novels will help us with our English.

            I don't really see why I should even be reading this book.  I take out a sheet of paper and begin writing out the summary.  Ah, it's amazing how much you can remember with the human brain.  I just have to love Uubu for having similar classes as mine.  I remember when he would read the book to me.  I even helped him with his summaries. 

            Halfway through my summary I hear a knock on the door.  "Come in," I don't even put my pencil down as a I talk but I look up when I see my father at the door, "Oh, hi, Daddy.  What's up?"  I sit up when I see him frown and I look at him seriously.

            "Pan, darling, why don't you come downstairs?  Your mother and I want to talk to you."

            I slowly nod.  Am I in trouble?  I can't help but think back to what Uub and I did today.  We didn't have sex.  I just shrug and follow my dad downstairs.

*~(^-^)~*

            I sit down on the couch next to my wife.  This is going to be so hard to explain.  I'll just let Videl do it.  I lean back and cross my arms.  I see Pan just staring at us from the love seat.  I can't help but turn my head and look at Videl.  She glares at me and elbows me in the rib.  "Oww!  Fine, fine I'll tell her."

            "Tell me what, Dad?  Did someone die?!"  I just shake my head and I watch her breathe out slowly, calming down now.

            "No, no.  It's nothing like that sweetheart.  We're just- we're moving."  I watch her jaw drop once I said the word "moving".  I just look down and frown.  She's going to have to leave _everyone._

            "We're _what?!"_

            "Now calm down, honey.  It won't be so bad.  I mean, you'll be able to meet new people and know people all over Japan."  I nod along with Videl as she tries to calm Pan down.  "And isn't Uub going to college next fall?  There's a slight chance that he might go to Tokyo!  It's not so bad, I promise."  I can't help but nod.

            "Calm down? _CALM DOWN?!  Mother!  How can I possibly calm down?!  I'm leaving my friends, my family, my peers to go to some other high school that already made their own friends.  How can I make new ones?"_

            "Please, Pan, sweetie, don't look at it like-"

            "Why are we moving anyway?"  I wince a bit as I see Pan's cold glare.  If only looks can kill, and I'm talking about bad ones.

            I clear my throat, a sign that I will be speaking.  It's a terrible habit.  "It's just that well, there's a new research team in Tokyo at the University of Japan.  Instead of teaching in the college over here, we're going to have to move to Tokyo so I can teach geo-physics and help the scientists."  I can't help but sigh and frown, looking sadly at Pan.  "Darling, I know this will be really hard for you but I have no choice.  The board is moving me there and you know that I can't stop them from doing so."

            She pouts and closes her eyes shut.  I just watch her nod and sniffle as a few tears escape from her eyes.  I was about to get up and comfort her but I see Videl get up quickly and hug her tightly.  She whispers something in Pan's ear, I can only guess sweet things but a bunch of muffled sobs are returned.  I get up slowly and tap Videl on the shoulder.  She just nods to me and gets up, leaving us alone.  

I kneel down in front of the chair and look up at her as she wipes her tears away.  _Poor Pan… I wish this never happened.  I hold onto one of her hands and she just looks at me as I help her wipe her tears away.  "I'm so sorry, Panny.  You know how important this job is but I did try my best to stay here, honest.  Everything will turn out great in the end."_

She simply nods her head and bites her lower lip in order to try to stop her own sobs.  I stand up and hug her tightly.  "Why Daddy?  Why?!  I don't want to leave.  I love it here!"  

I sniffle a bit myself as I rub her back.  "Shh…  You never know.  We could be back here in a couple months or a year.  Please, don't cry, baby."  For the first time in 6 years, I carried my daughter to her room and tucked her into bed.

            I stayed with her until she fell asleep.  I remember when she was younger; she wouldn't want me to leave her until she was asleep.  Now is a time for her to act the age she should and this time, I'm glad that she isn't acting so old.  I kiss her on the forehead and get up, exiting her room silently but leaving a crack open so that the hallway lights could be her night-light.

*~*

A/N: About the title of the chapter, there's this religious story about this man talking to God.  What happens is that God is telling him how he's always walking with him throughout his journey of life.  When the man notices that sometimes he's walking alone, he asks God when there were only one pair of footsteps.  God tells him that it was during his troubled times.  The man believes that God left him during his times of need and questions Him about it.  God just tells him that during those times, he was picking him up and leading him the way.  "It was then that I carried you"


	4. The Bearer of Bad News

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

*~*

**Last time:**

(Gohan's p.o.v)

I sniffle a bit myself as I rub her back.  "Shh…  You never know.  We could be back here in a couple months or a year.  Please, don't cry, baby."  For the first time in 6 years, I carried my daughter to her room and tucked her into bed.

            I stayed with her until she fell asleep.  I remember when she was younger; she wouldn't want me to leave her until she was asleep.  Now is a time for her to act the age she should and this time, I'm glad that she isn't acting so old.  I kiss her on the forehead and get up, exiting her room silently but leaving a crack open so that the hallway lights could be her night-light.

*~*

Chapter 4:  The Bearer of Bad News

*~(^-^)~*

I sit down on the highest stair as I listen to Uub talk to my Dad about his last wrestling match in the living room.  I hug my knees and lay my chin on top of them as I think of a way to tell Uubu about the move.  I can't help but think about the last time I tried to tell him.

-flash back-

3 days ago

            I hear the phone ring.  I open my eyes and sit up, wiping the fresh tears off my face.  I put my tissue down and answer the phone.  "Hello?"  I sigh when I realize that my voice sounds so different.  He'd know right away.

            "Pan?  This is Uub.  What's up?"

            _I guess I expected too much from him._  My eyes begin to water so I just stay silent, not wanting him to know.  I bite my lip down hard to control my sobs.

            "Pan?  Do you want to talk?"

            I don't know what to say.  "No, not really,"  I frown.  I don't feel really feel like talking.

            "Umm.. oh, then, I'll be talking to you tomorrow?"

            I just shake my head and look down, "I don't think we'll be talking for a while."  

            "Why not?  What happened? What-"  I just hang up the phone.  I can't handle this.

            The phone rings again.  I pick it up.  "What's wrong?  Is it me?"

            My eyes water once again and I silently sob while I whisper, "No."

            "Then what's wrong?"  I still stay silent.  What am I supposed to say?  "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then."

            "I'm-"

            "Bye."

            I sit there, my eyes wide.  _He hung up.._ I tried to call him again and again.  But no answer.

-end-

            I grip onto my pants to try to stop the tears.  _Let them go away, please.  I quickly get up and bite my lower lip as I walk downstairs.  _Just say it quick and get it over with.__

            When I reach the living room, I force a smile and walk right in.  I bite my lip when I see Uubu turn his head to look at me.  "Hey there," he stands up and I just sigh when he turns around to shake hands with my Dad.

            My hands ball up to a fist and I feel my nails dig into my palms.  _Don't cry.. Don't cry..  I can't help but turn around and walk out the door, not even waiting for Uub._

            I sit underneath our tree and just wait for him.  _Dende, Pan!  Be strong!  I hear his footsteps as I close my eyes._

            "Hey, why'd you run off like that?"  I just frown and open my eyes, letting him see how sad I am.  He touches my face and says, "What's wrong?  You're not talking."

            My eyes widen and I hit him real hard on the chest.  "Is that the only reason why you believe so?!"  MY face is wet from tears as I cry to him, "Huh, Uubu?"  I keep hitting.  "How can you say that?!"  I continually sob while I keep pounding his chest as he holds me back by the shoulders.  I can't help but scream, "Dende, Uubu!!  How-"  I just had to stop there.  I can only cry now.

            He pulls me in close now and hugs me tightly.  He whispers to me, "what happened?"  I just shake my head and cry harder.  I don't care who can hear me now.  "Tell me, what's wrong?"

            I move back and lift my head, I sniffle and wipe my tears.  "I'm moving."

*~(^-^)~*

            "Moving?  Where at?  Down the block?"  I can't help but smile a bit.  I didn't know she's a drama queen.

            "No, you dumbass!  Tokyo.."  My face pales and I slowly let go of her.  I just stare at her and she knows how I feel.  "I know, my Dad's being transferred."

            I just freeze.  What am I supposed to say?  "I.. Panny, what do we do?"  I just let out a heavy sigh and look down.  I feel like a failure.

            "I honestly don't know."  I tried to think and right when I did, something came to my mind.  I began to smile.  When she notices, she looks at me as if I'm crazy.  "What-"

            "Don't worry, Panny.  I"ll come to you."  I just kiss her quick on the lips and run off home.  I should start studying.

*~(^-^)~*

            I just watch him with the thoughts of being with someone else stuck in my head.  My eyes began to water when I realized something.  _He really is coming to me._  I get up, wipe my tears, and walk back inside the house.

            I sit down on the couch and sigh.  _This is going to be so hard.  My Dad walks in and sits down next to me.  He touches my knee and looks at me.  "Panny, you should start packing."_

            I just look at him confused, "Wh-"

            "We're moving in two weeks."  He then gets up and walks out.  I sit here, staring at Dende only knows what while all of this new information sinks in. _TWO WEEKS?!  I quickly run upstairs and into my room, slamming the door as I walk in.  ONLY __TWO WEEKS?  _Atleast school will be done by then._  I just frown and sigh.  I sit on my bed and slump forward as I think about all the people I'll miss here.  My friends, my family, my teachers, my gym, my Uubu..  I cover my face.  Uubu.  Uubu!  __I need to tell Uubu!  I quickly reach for my phone and dial one.  _Thank Dende for speed dialing!_  I hold the phone up to my ear with my right hand.  I hear the phone ring._

            "Hello?"  It's Uubu.

            "Hi, Uub.  I need to talk to you."  My left hand balls up to a first, an easy way to dig your nails into something.

            "Umm, okay.  What happened?"  As I listen to his reply I just bite my lip.

            "I'm moving in two weeks, Uub.  Right-"

            "What?!"  I jumped up by his interruption, "Two weeks?!  Panny!  Two weeks!  Dear, Dende!  What's going on?"

            "I know, I don't know what happened!  It's all going so fast!"  I close my eyes and sigh.  _Life couldn't get any worse._

            "Panny, remember when I told you that I'd come to you?"

            I smile a bit and nod.  "Yeah?  What about it?"  Only thoughts of him graduating early come into mind.

            "Today, I got a full scholarship to Italy so I doubt I'll be able to go to school in Tokyo now."

            My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open.  I hear my voice crack as I speak.  "Wo-wow.  Con-congratulations.  I'm so-" I sob as I press the phone into my ear some more, "I'm so proud!"  I hang up.

            I breathe in and out quickly.  My chest hurts and I feel dizzy.  I lay down on my bed and cry so hard that I hope I drown in my tears.

*~*

A/N: Poor Panny, but don't worry guys!  Things will be much more brighter, somehow! :P


	5. Majick and Confusion

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.  I also don't own the song Azn Dreamers- Smile for me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

*~*

**Last time:**

(Pan's p.o.v.)

"Today, I got a full scholarship to Italy so I doubt I'll be able to go to school in Tokyo now."

            My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open.  I hear my voice crack as I speak.  "Wo-wow.  Con-congratulations.  I'm so-" I sob as I press the phone into my ear some more, "I'm so proud!"  I hang up.

            I breathe in and out quickly.  My chest hurts and I feel dizzy.  I lay down on my bed and cry so hard that I hope I drown in my tears.

*~*

Chapter 5: Majick and Confusion

*~(^-^)~*

            I walk upstairs slowly, trying not to make the slightest sound.  I walk up to the second door on the right and knock.  Afterwards, I open the door.  "Pan, honey, are you almost done?"  I peek my head in and notice her clothes still on the bed and a bunch of empty boxes.

            "I don't see why we have to pack now.  We're moving in a week.  We have a lot of time."

            I frown and nod a bit, agreeing to her in a way.  "That's true but we should start early, we don't want to forget anything."  I was about to walk out, my hand on the doorknob when she speaks.  She cries to me.

            "What's the point in that?  The only thing left will be furniture!"  She sobs, pounding on the carpet.  I quickly run over to her, hugging her tightly once I kneel in front of her.  "Mommy!  Everything's going so wrong!"

            "Shh.. Don't worry.."  I pat her back and kiss her head.

            "No!  Uubu can't even come to Tokyo for college!  He has to go to Italy on scholarship!  I don't know what to do."  I frown and hug her tighter.  _She's in such a mess.._  I look around the room, wondering if she did any packing.  I just shake my head and rock her back and forth when I realize that she's done nothing but make a big mess.  _I wish it didn't have to be this way._  I pull her away from me so we can see each other face to face.

            "Honey, I know it'll be hard.  I can guarantee that but maybe some time apart from Uubu will make your relationship stronger.  Don't let this whole move bring your life down."  I see her nod a bit and sigh.  I kiss her head again and smile, "Now, I'll leave you to start packing."  I get up and walk out the door.  Before I closed it, I watch my young daughter move on, starting with folding clothes.

*~(^-^)~*

            I sit down on my porch bench and look up at the sky.  I flip through the pages of my wrestling magazine but I can only think about Pan.  And why I'm not with her.  

_I feel so out of reach.._  I turn my head and look at the phone.  _Should I call her?  Yes!  I don't see why not.  _She might be busy._  Don't be dumb!  She's leaving in a week!  You should be with her every chance you can!  I nod along with myself and pick up the phone when I realize something.  I hang it up and smile.  __I'll just come to her._

*~(^-^)~*

            I sit down on my windowsill, looking down at the carpet.  I stare at the full suitcases and sigh.  Just looking at them makes me want to cry again.  I look at myself in the mirror and notice how red my eyes are still.  I grab hold of my blanket and wrap it around myself.  I began to cry once more, sobbing as the tears come until I hear music being played outside.  I sit up and look out the window.

*~(^-^)~*

            I stop the car and put it to park.  I get out with my Sony stereo.  I walk to Pan's house slowly and quietly, not wanting to give it away.  I walk to her window and look up at it, just to make sure she's in her room.  I see her sitting down on the windowsill wrapping a blanket around herself.  I just stare up at her beauty, not even caring how messy she might look right now.  I watch her cry.

- When I saw you all alone.. with tears in your eyes.. I knew I had to be there by your side.. –

She hears the music and looks out the window.  I smile a bit when she sees me.

- When you need a helping hand, just call upon my name.. And I'll put a smile on your pretty face.. –

She smiles at the song and I can't help but stare up at her while I walk around.  I want to be there!

- Smile for me.. Let me wipe your tears away.  Let me mend your heart and pain.  I don't wantchu feeling blue 'cos I do really love you.. -

I grab hold on the vines against their brick wall.  I look up at her as I risk my life for this Juliet.

_- I care so much for you.. and for you I give my life -_

I see her move back a bit before she opens the window for me.  As I reach up to my lady's chamber I reach for her hand first.  She lets me touch it for a second and then lets go of me, but I hear her say, "Uub!  You're so crazy!"

- Whenever you are sad it brings tears to my eyes.  I'll be there for you.. until the day I die.  I will never leave you there to cry.. –

            I finally climb into her room, I see her laying down on her bed holding her stomach as she laughs.  _It's been a long time since she's laughed this hard..  It made me smile to know that I can still make her happy, even if it's for a short while._

            - Smile for me.. let me wipe your tears away.  Just smile for me.. let me mend your heart and pain –

            I tackle on top of her but I keep my body up so I don't smash her to pieces.  She's just way too small to handle my weight.  I lean my body up a bit as I tickle her sides, just to make her laugh harder for the hell of it.  I want her to laugh so much that it'll make up for the times I won't be able to in the near future.

_- I don't want you feeling blue.. 'cos I do really love you -_

We sit up and laugh some more after she told me to stop a million times.  I sit on my knees and just stare at her as she keeps panting heavily that it makes me imagine what it would be like if-

"What are you looking at?"  I look up at her face instead of her heaving chest and I smile a bit.

"You."

_- Whenever you need someone to lean on.. I'll be there by your side.. –_

I see her blush and look down which makes me smirk.  _I still got it!  I feel myself be much more different- more bold and eager.  I place my hands on her cheeks and lean forward, kissing her softly once I'm close enough.  _

_- To hold you and comfort your heart and to stop all over your cries.. -_

I'm surprised when she actually leans back, letting herself be taken by me.  I move my hands, having them hold me up now as I kiss her more and my lower body leans down against her.  _Don't be scared, Panny.._

_- Let me heal all your pain and hold you in my arms.. -_

I slowly lower my whole self down, being careful now.  I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her cheek as I whisper to her, "I love you, Panny.  Remember that, okay?"

I feel her nod and I can tell that she's out of breath once again.  "I promise.  I'll always remember."  I kiss her neck and I slip my hand under her shirt, caressing her flat, bare stomach.

_- Smile for me.. let me wipe your tears away -_

            All of a sudden, as if I accidentally pushed the red button, my Panny started to cry.  I quickly sat up, afraid at first but when I saw her tears I pulled her up and into me.  "Shh.. It's okay," I didn't know what to say.  I don't even know what happened.  "Panny?"

            _- Just smile for me.. let me mend your heart and pain.  I don't want you feeling blue.. 'cos I do really love you -_

            All night, I thought about Panny and what happened, but I could only hold her tightly.  We fell asleep in each other's arms and for once, I regretted my actions.  She didn't even say word, but I'm glad that she let me hold her.

            _- Smile for me.. let me wipe your tears away.  Just smile for me.. -_

*~*

A/N: What happened?? I DON'T even know!! This might take awhile. -.-;  But can I have atleast 4 new reviews?? :D 


	6. Forgetful Appointments and New Activitie...

A/N:  P/T fans will probably love this chapter!!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

*~*

**Last time:**

All of a sudden, as if I accidentally pushed the red button, my Panny started to cry.  I quickly sat up, afraid at first but when I saw her tears I pulled her up and into me.  "Shh.. It's okay," I didn't know what to say.  I don't even know what happened.  "Panny?"

All night, I thought about Panny and what happened, but held her tightly.  We fell asleep in each other's arms and for once, I regretted my actions.  She didn't even say word, but I'm glad that she let me hold her.

*~*

Chapter 6:  Forgetful Appointments and New Activities

*~(^-^)~*

            When I feel his kisses, I can't help but touch the back of his neck.  I didn't really know what else to do except caress him but when he moved his hands down, an image came into my mind.

*~*

            I'm crying in pain and my pelvis hurts.  I feel alone, in this white room with only a doctor inside.  I turn my head and I see my father, sad and angry holding my mother while she cries.  "Push, Panny!  Only one more push!" screams the doctor.

            I scream in pain as I push, so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if my intestines would fly out.  I can't help but cry when I see my baby's face.  _It has no father.._

*~*

            I'm crying along with my image and I see Uub stop.  I don't want this to happen, no matter how much I want to be with him, it shouldn't be this way.  Through out the whole night, I just let him hold me as I cry myself to sleep.

*~(^-^)~*

            I drum my fingers against the wall as I lean towards the phone.  I've already left sixteen messages on her machine and ten more with Gohan.  It's been four days and I really want to see her before she leaves.  And she's leaving in three days!  I still don't even know what happened the night she cried.  I bang my head hard against the wall.  All of a sudden, the phone rings!  _Thank you, Dende!  I quickly answer it.  "Pan?!"_

            "Hello.  We have a very important call for you so please hold-" I slam the phone down when I notice the monotonous voice on the other line.  I bang my head in 'sync with my thoughts.  _No!  No!  No!  _

I turn around and lean my back against the wall.  I bang my head back again and the phone rings!  _It's her!  I pick up the phone.  "Hello?  Pan??"_

"Hello.  We have a-"

"No!  No!"  I slam the phone down.  _Why Dende, why?!_  I pick the phone up and dial Pan's number.  _Be home.  Be home._

"Hello?"  My eyes widen when I finally hear the familiar voice.  

"Panny?  Why aren't you answering my calls?"  

I could tell she's nervous.  She's not talking right away, "I've been busy," and her voice is so silent.  

"With the move?"  I frown once I realized I initiated that terrible subject.

"Yeah, we still have a lot to do."  I sigh and lean my back again against the wall.  

"I guess you don't have time to hang out, huh?"  

"We can hang out for a while tomorrow afternoon if you're free."  

I automatically lean forward, a natural way to show I'm excited.  I thought about my plans for the next day.  A _Physical and practice.  I smile as I reply to her invitation, "I'm not doing anything.  I'll pick you up around 2?"  _

"Okay, I'll see you then."  I can still sense her nervousness and it was beginning to make me nervous.

"I love you, Panny.  I'll see you tomorrow."  I quickly hang up the phone, not giving her time to say anything.  _I can't believe I'm afraid.._

*~(^-^)~*

            I sat there, staring at the phone once I put it down.  Now, it's hard to breathe.  _He doesn't believe I love him.  I hold onto my chest and close my eyes.  It's just so impossible.  I get up and rush to my suitcases.  I throw my clothes around, trying to find a certain shirt.  I smile when I see it.  I place it on a chair and start packing again.  _

            "Pan!"  I pop my head up and stare at the door once I hear my father's voice.  "Come here, please."  

            I quickly get up and open the door, "Okay!  I'll be there in a sec."  I fix all of my suitcases and look around the room before I walk downstairs.  I go down to the study and knock before I open the door.  "Yes, Daddy?"  

            My father looks up from his papers and smiles a bit.  "Come in, Panny.  Take a seat."

            I feel like I'm at school again when I walk inside and sit down in front of his desk.  I actually feel nervous too.  "Why did you call me?"  I smile and look down at my hands.

            "Don't worry, darling.  It's not bad news," He smiles and I laugh nervously.  It's always bad news when he talks to me lately.  "I was just curious if you want to take a couple college courses when we get to Tokyo.  You're doing great in school now and I know you'll be up to their standards.  You can start in my class if you want to."

            My head pops up when I heard the word 'college' and 'classes'.  I smile and quickly get up.  "Are you serious?!"  I've been waiting for such a long time for him to let me take a college class, especially his.  "Daddy, I'd love to!"  I run around his desk and quickly hug him tightly.  I've always wanted the opportunity to be ahead of everyone else, even though I am, but this is a whole new level.  I knew my eyes were sparkling when I thought of the fact that when I decide what I want to be, I'll quickly be able to focus on just that subject, even if I'm still in high school.

*~(^-^)~*

            _For the first time, I feel as though I did something right.._  I watch as my daughter jump up for joy.  It's been a long time since she's been this happy, at least when she's around me.  _I don't see why she would be any happier without me though..  Naughty thoughts began to go through my mind and my huge smile became a frown.  _

            "Um, Daddy?"  I look up and nod a bit.  I could already tell that she's concerned.  "Why are you letting me take these college courses now?"  

I smile a bit and lean over, letting my elbows rest on the table.  "You're going to be a junior soon and you're in most of the top classes.  Most college courses require certain high school honor classes and you took almost all of them," I reach over and touch her hand, "I don't want to hold you back, Panny.  I want you to have all of the opportunities you will ever have."  

I recline and spread my arms as she runs over to me, hugging me so tight I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe anymore.  I pat her back and slowly let go of her.  I frown and sigh, "There's a catch."

*~(^-^)~*

            "There's a catch."

            I lean back and look at my father, "A catch?"  I sit back, onto his desk as I watch him sigh and look down.

            "I found out earlier today that we have to leave sooner than Saturday afternoon," I slowly nod a bit and look down.

            "So, morning then?"  I watch him shake his head and I frown, "Sooner?"

            "Tonight," I gasp and I close my eyes, trying to keep the tears away from escaping.  "I'm sorry, honey but I always thought about us staying here for as long as we can but I never thought of our arrangements.  We need time to settle in.  I even got a call from your new school that your orientation will be on Friday."

            I slowly stand back up and walk towards the door.  I touch the door knob but before walking out, I look back at my father, "I'll get my things ready."  I look down and leave.

*~* 

(Later on and p.o.v change)

            I'm sitting down on the park bench that is stationed in front of a pond.  I gaze at the lovely scenery.  A mama duck swimming across the middle, with five baby ducks following her.  I also notice other people sitting on their own benches on the other side of the pond through the long grass.  The sun's setting, giving the sky a dark red instead of the natural blue.  I look down at the box of chocolates I bought for her.  

            I wait for a couple minutes.  I hear someone running and I smile a bit when I turn my head and see it's Pan.  I quickly get up and raise my arm, waving to her so she can see me.  "Hey!"  I smile when she just runs into my arms, giving me a big hug.

            "Hey.  You didn't wait too long did ya?"  I smile a bit and shake my head.  _She's always concerned._

            "Of course not.  And you know that I wouldn't leave until you're here with me."  I grin and hand her the box of chocolates.  When she sees them, she kisses me quick on the lips and sits down on the bench.  I sit down next to her and just stare at her.  "Do you love me?" 

            She looks at me oddly and smiles, "What kind of question is that?  Of course I do."

            I smile back and nod, "It shows.  You showing up was a test anyways."  We both laugh and kiss each other deeply, with all the passion we have and soon will have once she's gone.

            I sit here, watching the moon shine down the park, shining so bright that it would shine brighter than the broken park lights around this area.  I look down sadly at the two swans floating in the middle of the pond and I sigh as I look down at her box of chocolates that she never received.  _Why didn't she come?_

*~(^-^)~*

            I'm sitting here in the most boring place on Earth.  I look ahead of me and just zoom past my mother and father.  I smirk when I think about last summer and all the hot girls I'll see this summer at the beach.  I jerk my head back and blink for 30 seconds when I notice my mom snapping her fingers in front of my face.

            "Trunks!  How do you expect us to let you go away on vacation if you can't even pay attention for one minute?!"  I roll my eyes and sigh I slump into my chair.  I feel like I'm back in the principal's office.

            "Well what do you want me to do?  I passed all of my classes already so you can't make me take summer school,"  I smirk and cross my arms.  

            "Don't you talk to your mother like that, boy!"  I wince when I hear my dad.  I almost forgot he was in the room.  _That's freaky._

            I see my mom smirk and stand up, using her hands to bring her up slightLY.  _Oh shit.. here it comes.._  "You know what, Trunks?  You're right.  It's amazing how you can keep your g.p.a to a 4.5 when all you do is _mess around!"  I close my eyes and I can't help but grip onto the arm rest.  I open my eyes again when she speaks, "But you know what?  I've decided that for the first month of your summer vacation, you're going to take up a college course!" _

            My eyes widen and I quickly get up, "Mother!  This isn't fair!  It's summer vacation!"

            "Boy you better shut up!"  I quickly sit back down and clench my jaws.  _This is ridiculous! _

            "No, Vegeta.  I understand what Trunks is going through but it's about time that you begin to get ahead of your peers.  I need you to be the next president of- " I just mouth the rest; "of Capsule Corp. and I need you to not need the slightest experience so you can just quickly take over."

            "Boy!  Don't mock your mother, now."  I just blink and look ahead, trying so hard to look as if I'm paying attention.

            "What course will I be taking?"  I smile a bit when I think of the easiest class; business.

            "Geo-physics."  I pause and raise a brow.

            "Geo-physics?  What the _hell_ does business deal with geo-physics?"  I just sigh and shake my head.  

            "Don't take this business deal too lightly, my dear," I roll my eyes at that 'my dear' shit, "In order to be a good businessman, one must be well rounded.  You can't run a business and not know a little bit of everything.  Besides, there's a new professor in town and I think you should meet him."  I watch as my dad walks pass me and my mother dropping a science magazine on my lap before she walks out the door.  I pick it up and look at it. Professor of the year?  Professor Son?  I just shake my head and toss in the trash.

*~*

A/N:  There you have it folks.  Trunks has just been added to the story!  R&R!!


	7. New Beginnings

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

*~*

**Last time:**

(Trunks' p.o.v.)

I watch as my dad walks pass me and my mother dropping a science magazine on my lap before she walks out the door.  I pick it up and look at it. Professor of the year?  Professor Son?  I just shake my head and toss in the trash.

*~*

Chapter 7:  New Beginnings 

*~*

            I lean back and close my eyes as I hear the wind blow against the plane.  I breathe in and out slowly, again and again as I feel the plane speed up and leave the ground.  I reach for Videl's hand, wanting comfort from her but all she does is pull her hand away from me.  I frown and open my eyes, looking at her oddly.  "What's wrong, honey?"

            She looks at me and then at Pan.  _She doesn't want to tell me with Pan with us._  I just sigh and nod.  I hear the plane ding and I just look up, surprised that we're already in the air.  I look at Pan and notice her just staring at the stars and dark clouds.  I already have a feeling what Videl's going to talk to me about.

*~(^-^)~*

            "That's like, so dumb.  Why do you need to take college classes?  You're in high school!"   I just glance at her as she pops her bubblegum after blowing it up.  _What a dumbass!  _

            "You're so stupid, Marron!  They're so he can get ahead!"  I turn my head and smirk at Goten.  

I don't pay attention as Marron just pout and cross her arms, trying to act like some two year-old.  I look up at the sky and smile a bit as we just sit in front on a dark green bench, right in front of the entrance of the school.  I glance down at my watch and look up at everyone else.  I get up and smirk when I notice all the others getting up as well.  Goten and I just begin to walk, we're like one person sometimes.  His girlfriend, Bra, and Marron just walk behind us, chatting about something stupid like make up and clothes.

I walk into class 114C, pre-calculus.  "Well, hello, Mr. Briefs.  Late as usual, just take your seat please."  I smile innocently at the teacher and sit down next to the new girl in class.  _She's hot._

*~(^-^)~*

            I smirk as I begin to think of the old days, when we were really clever and brave.  Doing what we want where ever we want.  I lean back against the sink and look down at Videl.  I cross my arms and speak in my most seductive of seductive voices, "So, why are we here?"  

"We need to talk about Pan." I look at her in surprise. _Pan?! I look around at where we are and I suddenly remember the look she gave me when she was upset._ Kami... why do women have to be angry during the wrong moments?! __

I sigh and slowly look up at my darling wife, "What about her? She seems to be excited." 

"Excited?!" I wince my ears when I hear her scream. "If there weren't any people lined up to be in here, I'd make u stick your head out and look at our daughter. You need to just look, Gohan! She's clearly unhappy!" 

I wipe my face with my hands and shake my head, "What should we do about this? I thought I made her happy when I told her that she can start taking college courses now. What else do I need to do?!" I stomp and I ball up my fists. This is starting to get really annoying... 

I feel Videl's hand on my shoulder and I look up, frustrated and sad. _I never wanted this to happen... I don't even need this right now... things will be busy once we get to __Tokyo__, Pan being so depressed is way too much to handle... "I didn't make you come here so you'll be like this. We need to talk about this. I'm thinking about maybe... not starting work yet until Pan's happy or when I find a job. There's no point in me looking for other job positions unless it comes to me. I love fighting and teaching martial arts.  I don't think they'll be any job openings right away."_

*~(^-^)~*

            One second I felt like beating him up for almost quitting but I felt the complete opposite the next second.  I know where he's coming from and it's really hard but like always, I'm the strong one in the relationship.  

I sigh and lean an arm against the sink, first making sure that it's clean.  "Gohan, I know this is really hard.  Our Panny has never been like this before but we need to help her out.  I don't want you to act different towards her; I just want you to be aware, okay?"  I smile a bit when he just watch him nod with his hand hanging low.  _Just like a toddler…_

I touch his hair and look down at him as he turns his head up so he looks at me.  I kiss his lips softly and I smirk when I feel his big hands wrap grab my waist and pull me to him.  I lean my head back and we both smile at each other once I sit on his lap.  _It's just like old times…_

*~(^-^)~*

            I just look out at the dark clouds as I listen to the senseless air place music. _ These headphones even suck!  I look around the place.  __Where's mom and dad?  And what's up with this line for the bathroom?!  Who the hell's in there?!  This plane is just so messed up.  I lean my head back and close my eyes.  __I can't believe I did that to Uub.  I didn't even have time to tell him…  I try to bring the tears back but one slips and I just let it slide down my cheeks and go all the way down to my neck.  _I love you..__

            I leave my eyes close as I feel the plane descending and I hear the beeps for everyone to put on their seatbelts.  _Here goes.._

*~*

A/N:  I know it's pretty short but 7 and 8 are twins!  But chapter 8 but be a bit longer.. if u know what I mean.. Please r&r!! :D ~nikki


	8. A Family of Suck Ups

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

*~*

**Last time:**

(Pan's p.o.v.) 

I leave my eyes close as I feel the plane descending and I hear the beeps for everyone to put on their seatbelts.  _Here goes..._

*~*

Chapter 8: A Family of Suck Ups

*~*

            I pick up my things from the trunk of the cab and start rolling my stuff up to the front door.  As I walk on the pavement, I notice the healthy green grass that's our new lawn and empty flower boxes on most of the windows.  _That's one good thing about my house so far..._  I wait till my dad opens the front wooden door and I slowly try to go through, without touching it.  I hate getting splinters.  I drop my bags after kicking my shoes to the side in front of the white closet doors.  I leave my stuff to the side and begin my own tour of the house.

            I just nod a bit as I walk to the right, going through what looks a dining room, then through a kitchen, going passed a couple doors, and going through another room and ending up back right where I started.  _Everything's so... white..._  

*~(^-^)~*

            I look down at everyone as they talk about whatever.  I lean against the 'tree' and look up at the sky as my mind wanders to the summer vacation which is only a couple days away.  I keep my hands in my baggy jeans and I look around at all the people eating their lunches in the outdoor cafeteria or just around on the grass.

            "So yeah, this one girl totally complimented my on my shirt and I was like 'yeah I know' and she was like 'it is nice' and I'm like 'Duh! It's Gucci!'"  I wince as I hear Marron's fake laugh.

I turn my attention to Goten tossing a football to some random kid I've never seen before.  I sigh when I hear a familiar voice, "Oh Trunksie!! You'll take us to the mall right?! Oh, Dende! I _love your sunglasses… They look really sexy."  I turn my head a bit as I feel Marron's chest against my arms and her hands touching my own torso._

I smirk when I lower my glasses a bit and I see her swoon from my natural move that I do with everyone.  "Of course, Mar," I lean my head closer to her ear and whisper, "for 200 yen."  I lean my head back and laugh. 

I look away and just sigh right when I see her pout.  _She just ruined all the fun!_  "Aww, c'mon, Trunksie!!  You know you wanna go..." I look down at my watch and then glance at her.

"I've got class in a few.  But I've got plans also.  Sorry."  I do another one of my classic smirks and just walk off, touching Goten's shoulder when I pass by him and he just walks with me, since of course we have the same class next.

*~(^-^)~*

            I look at all of boxes that almost cover the whole floor of my room.  I just shake my head while I lean against the railing of my balcony.  _It's not like Romeo and Juliet but it'll do.  I smile a bit and turn around.  _I'm glad we don't live in the city.  Everything would be so small and compact.  One reason why I hate ___Tokyo__.  I glance at the Cherry Blossom trees and smile a bit when I notice that when the wind blows, leaves fall from the trees.  I turn around and walk inside my room.  __Lets get down to business._

*~(^-^)~*

            I'm running.  And for a guy who has always been fit, I feel like I'm drowning.  I slowly stop and just speed walk.  _Lets go, lets go.  Where is my house?!_  I start running again, this time just staring at the numbers.  I begin to stare up at the sky again and as always, I imagine Pan in front of me, waiting for me as I just keep running.  She's my goal and hopefully, I still have her.  I look back at the numbers again.  _I know I'm not lost! Oh wait!! There it is!  I quickly stop, my feet sliding a bit on the pavement and I quickly run, opening and slamming the door once I'm inside._

            I drop my book bag on the floor and quickly run to the telephone.  I pick it up and just stare at it.  _Oh, Dende!  Don't tell me I forgot!  C'mon Uub, think man! I think about it some more and I smirk when I figured it out.  I quickly dial the number._

            "I'm sorry but the number you dialed has been disconnected.  Please check your number and dial again, thank you."  I just stand there as I slowly hang up the phone.  _Disconnected?  I feel my heart sink when I realized what that meant. _She moved.__

*~(^-^)~*

            Cuddling with my stuffed dog, Patrick, I look again around at my empty room.  I sigh from feeling so short sitting on the floor instead of a bed.

            "_Pan!!_  Come down here please!"  I quickly get up and walk inbetween boxes as I make my way downstairs to my father.  

            "Yeah, Dad?  Do you need help with the unpacking?"  I finally enter the kitchen and lean against the door frame.

            "No, that's okay but your new school, Orange Star High called and they said that since they're already finished with this year, your orientation will be a week before the new year.  They've seen your grades already and your old teachers did your last quarter grades."  He smiles a bit when he leans against our new counter, "You'll be able to have some time off before starting your college class for the summer.  Did you decide what class you want to take?"

            I shrug, looking uninterested and I smile a bit when I notice my dad looking concerned, "You _know_ I wanna take your class first, Daddy!"  I laugh a bit and cross my arms.  "When does it start anyways?"  I pull myself off the wall and sit down on the counter next to my Dad.  

            I watch as my Dad puts away the kitchen utensils and I glance out the window and see my Mom making our backyard look homier (A/N: trust me, it's a word!).  "To be honest, Panny, I don't know.  They gave me a packet but I didn't get a chance to look through it.  Why don't you go get for me?"  He looks up at me as he kneels down to put the pots and pans away.

            "Sure thing, Dad," I say before I jump down and walk into our new living room area and look around on the tables for the packet.  I sit on the floor once I picked it up.  I open the packet and look through the papers.  I think for a bit before actually reading anything and I realize something.  Being busy will all this stuff kind of makes me not think about Uub.  I sigh and shake my head.  _I wonder how he's doing right now…  I finally find the sheet about summer programs and I look for the dates.  __Hmm... it starts next Monday..._

*~(^-^)~*

            Once again I'm sitting here in my parents' office.  _I wouldn't be surprised at all if they thought of this BEFORE I was born..._  I just shake my head and glance down, forgetting all about what they're saying but that ended after they say, "…next Monday."

            I quickly sit up and look at them, "Next Monday?  What's next Monday?"

            "I swear, Trunks, You never listen.  Do I have to say everything twice?"  I shrug a bit as my Mother rolls her eyes and glances back down at some sheet of paper.  _Almost like she wrote a speech.  _"Summer college courses start Monday.  And I'll repeat this too, your father will bring you there to make sure you get to class,"  My Mother, the woman who gave me life looks at me with a smirk that I knew she got from my Father but at this moment, they didn't look identical.

            "WHAT?!  I never agreed to take this brat to class!  I don't even drive, woman!"  I smirk when I watch as he gets up and clench his fists as to stop himself from doing anyone any harm, since all he knows is violence.

            "Vegeta!  Remember last night?  Remember what we were talking about in bed..?"  I cringe as I listen to my mother talk in such a seductive way that I felt like vomiting right on her oriental rug!  _This is just disgusting!  My father relaxes a bit and just shrugs before sitting back down._

            "Fine, I'll take the boy, but we'll be taking the limo 5, I already fixed the radio stations."  He crosses his arms and looks away, acting like he's king of some random planet.

            I quickly stand up and place my hands on the desk.  "Mother, I don't see why I need to be watched over.  I'm already 17 years old; I don't see why you have to treat me like a child."  I lean back a bit as I watch my mother stand up to retaliate.  

            "Trunks, if you wouldn't act like a child, then I wouldn't be treating you like one.  I haven't sprung this subject up but now I think I'm forced to.  I know you've been ditching school lately and even though you're doing wonderful in all of your classes, this isn't how a member of the Briefs family should be acting!  Now until you act like a proper and responsible adult, then I'll treat you like one."  At this point, I'm already sitting down and sinking into my chair while my mother is leaning over the desk.  _Fuck, I hate it when she makes these dumb lectures.  And who told her?!  I paid the security guards well!!_

            I look away as I speak, "Fine, _mother.  I'll do whatever you say," I simply just get up and make my way towards the door.  _

Right before I leave, my mother calls to me, "Oh Trunks.  I forgot to tell you.  Cancel all your plans for this afternoon, you're meeting Professor Son at 4:00, I want you to meet your new teacher and hopefully you'll be able to be thankful for taking such a wonderful course."  My mother and father then leave right before I do as I just stare at her in shock.  _How the HELL can she rule my life?!_

*~(^-^)~*

            After discussing almost everything about college courses for the summer, I now stand upstairs, leaning against the railing as I just stare at the open front door, waiting for the movers to come in and bring us our furniture.  It's already 3:45 and they were supposed to be here at 3:00!  I lean against the railing and just look passed the windows and towards the street.  _How can I sleep without a bed?  I see my dad walk through the door, probably coming from the back yard.  He sees me and I just wave a bit.  "Panny, we're having a guest coming in 15 minutes so please change out of your house clothes, okay?"  I nod a bit and walk in my room.  _

            I look through my suitcase and pull out baggy blue jeans and a blue and white baseball tee.  I just put my hair up in a low pony tail and keep my black plastic frames on instead of wearing contacts.  I just shrug a bit when I look at myself in the mirror, it's not like it'll be someone of importance, probably one of dad's colleagues.  I tidy up my room, just incase dad wants to give his friend a tour of the house.  I finally hear some of the moving trucks pull up our drive away as well as a limo with the license plate "Briefs 5".  _Wow, he must be rich._

            I walk outside of my room, closing the door right after and I nod a bit to the movers as they bring the couches in first.  I see my dad trying to dodge the movers and he approaches the two men that I can't really see at the moment.  I begin to walk down the stairs when all of a sudden I begin to lose balance and I hold onto the railings as if to save my life.  I saw the two men and one of them doesn't look too bad.  As I slowly continue to walk down the stairs, I listen in on their conversation.

            "I'm sorry about the movers; they were supposed to be coming in at 3:00.  You must be Trunks' father,"  I hear my father say as I peek through the window while they talk on the right side of the lawn, to get out of the movers' way. 

            "Vegeta Briefs," He shakes hands with my dad.

            "And you must be Trunks.  You'll be attending my class over the summer, yes?"  This Trunks guy just nods a bit and smiles as he shakes hands with my dad also.

            "My mother tells me that you're very talented.  I'll be looking forward to your class next Monday," he smiles a great smile again and he notices me as I slowly slip out of the door.

*~(^-^)~*

            Once walking out of the limo, I glance at the house and shrug a bit.  _Suburban houses are much bigger than the ones in the city... and they actually have grass too...  I was really expecting some measly apartment but this is nice.  I notice all the movers and I just sigh, I hate it when everything's so chaotic.  I glance at my dad as he just quickly walks up to the professor, you can tell he wants to get this over and done with.  I check my attire, baggy khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned.  I keep my hands in my pockets as my dad and Professor Son introduces each other._

            "And you must be Trunks.  You'll be attending my class over the summer, yes?"  I manage to nod and smile a bit and shake hands with him.  _This guy better not be a bore!_

            "My mother tells me that you're very talented.  I'll be looking forward to your class next Monday," I smile but inside I smirk from my suck up skills, not that I really need them, and it's not like I practice, if your parents are like mine, you'll understand why I lie.  

            I notice some nerdy, most likely college student walk out the door right after the movers come inside the house.  _So he has a daughter.. Easy 'A'!_  I smirk and direct my attention back to the professor.  "I'm happy that you're excited, Trunks.  Geo-physics is a very exciting subject, of course.  I've read that you'll be taking your mother's place as president of the C.C., why would you need to take geo-physics?"

            I was about to speak when my father says, "My wife and I wanted our son to be able to experience having such a great professor, my wife's idea mainly."  I couldn't help but just nod along with him; _He's a suck up more than I am! _

            Finally, Professor Son noticed his daughter coming towards us.  I raises a brow a bit at her attire; she looks as if she's wearing her house clothes.  "Ah, this is my daughter, Pan.  She'll be taking my class over the summer as well."

            I smile a bit, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Pan Son.  I'm Trunks Briefs and this is my father, Vegeta Briefs.  I'm very excited to be attending the same class as you."  I reach for her hand and I could tell that she was expecting a hand shake but I kiss it instead.  _This whole course will be such a breeze!  Just go out with the daughter and convince her to change the grade!_

            I smirk when she blushes, "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Trunks and Vegeta.  I must be going inside now."  She quickly goes back inside.  _She doesn't look too bad.  What'll the guys say when I tell them I'm dating a college girl? I look back at Gohan and smile.  _

            "The movers are almost done but we could go to the back, we have a couple benches out there."

*~*

A/N:  Finally they meet!!  I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry if this story lags a bit!  Thanks for the reviews!!


	9. There's beauty within?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  I own Celia! Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

*~*

**Last time:**

(Trunks' p.o.v.)

I smirk when she blushes, "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Trunks and Vegeta.  I must be going inside now."  She quickly goes back inside.  _She doesn't look too bad.  What'll the guys say when I tell them I'm dating a college girl? _I look back at Gohan and smile.  

            "The movers are almost done but we could go to the back, we have a couple benches out there."

*~*

Chapter 9: There's beauty within?

*~*

            I lie on my bed and stare at my boring ceiling.  What do I do now?  What do I do when I'm bored?  _Go to Pan's house._  I sigh and glance out the window.  _Everything seems so... empty now.  I get up and change into khaki pants and an old wrestling shirt.  I slip on my brown sneakers and walk out the door and towards the park._

            On arriving there, I smile a bit as I watch our school cheerleaders practice.  I sit down on a bench and just smile.  I recognize someone.  _Is that Celia?  I stare at the brown hair, green eyed goddess as she did flips across the grass.  I smile as her uniform skirt would rise up and I would see her thighs.  I shake my head and look away.  __God Uub!  You have Pan, remember?  It's not like I've never this before though._

            I get up and walk across the field with my hands in my pockets.  I smile a bit when Celia runs over to me, "Uub!  I haven't seen you since our dinner two weeks ago!"

*~(^-^)~*

            I lay lazily on the couch after a day and night of unpacking and putting things away.  I watch the Saturday afternoon cartoons while eating a bowl of Cap'n Crunch (A/N:  I dun own that either).  Being so engrossed of the TV, I don't notice mom walking in the living room until she said, "Pan, why don't you check out the city?  You don't accomplish anything sitting on your bottom!"  I groan and sit up, turning off the TV.

            "Okay but I get the car!"

*~(^-^)~*

            "So how did we end up here again?" I laugh a bit as Goten looks down and scratches the back of his head.  I lean against the window outside of a store as I wait for Marron and Bra to get out.

            "Bra's your girlfriend; she made you go, remember?" I just smirk as a couple ladies pass by.

            "You're lucky you don't have one.  I wouldn't be surprised if Bra was buying me a leash in there!"  I laugh out loud as Bra hits Goten with her purse from being behind him all this time.

            "Don't worry, Goten.  I'm gettin' there," I smirk and put my hands in my pockets.

            "Oh, Trunksie!  Who's the lucky girl??"  I cringe a bit as Marron bats her eyes.  _Girls like that scare the hell outta me!_

            "Oh just a girl named Pan.  She's the professor's daughter AND she goes to college!"  I slap Goten's hand and smile as he laughs, patting my back all at the same time.

            "Damn, Trunks!" I glance around and notice someone looking at clothes on the other side of the mall.  

            "Hey, I gotta go you guys, I just spotted someone so I'll catch up with you guys later," I slap Goten's hand and leave right before Marron would nag and try to make me stay.

*~(^-^)~*

            I walk inside and it's totally different from minor cities.  This is Tokyo, Land of Malls!  I begin to look around, still trying to get used to this huge place that's bigger than all our malls put together (A/N: Remember! Pan's from some random small city!).  I smile a bit and go inside a random clothing store with a bunch of sale signs on them.  _Hey, if I'm looking around, I might as well shop too!  _I smirk as I glance at my mom's credit card.

*flashback*      

 "Remember!  If you get lost, use this!" Evil grin on Pan's face.

*end of flashback*

            I check out the rack filled with olive cargo pants on sale for 12 Yen!  "Are you lost?" I glance up and blush a bit when I see the clearly lavender haired guy in front of me.  "You know, the girl's section is that way, right?"  I turn my head and notice the pink section.

            "And..?" I smile a bit.

            "And why would you want to guy clothes?" I just blink as my face turns beet red.  _I bet he thinks I'm some cross dresser!!_

            "Oh, yeah, that's right," I slowly turn around and mentally slap myself as I walk towards the horrid section of fluffy clothes and leopard panties.

*~(^-^)~*

            _Wait!  Shit!  What am I doing?!_  "Uh, hey Pan?  Come back here," I mentally smirk as I notice her eyes shining again and her cheeks turning red.  _Not bad Trunks…_  "You're not busy are you?"  I lean against a rack and give her my award winning smile.

            "No, I'm just touring around the city.  I've never really been to Tokyo," I glance down a bit as she fidgets, almost not looking like a college chick.

            "I'll give you a tour of the city, if you want me to.  I have time," I glance at my watch, "it's only 5:30."

            Pan smiles a bit which, oddly enough, makes me smile.  "Sure, I'd love to.  I need to be back at home by nine.  It takes me a while to get home too, if you don't mind."

            I just shake my head and touch her hand, "No problem, lets go."

*~(^-^)~*

            We walk hand in hand exiting the mall.  For some reason, it doesn't feel weird or awkward like it normally should.  _It just feels nice.  I glance up at the tall buildings and clouds when we're outside.  "We can just use my convertible if you want," I look at him now and smile a bit._

            "We'll have to come back here then, my car's parked in the garage."  We continue walking until I stop and almost gasp at the sight of that convertible.  Trunks opens the door for me and I slowly sit down inside this black, leather car.  _I feel so under dressed sitting here!  He leaves the top down and just jumps in.  _Amazing.__

            He puts on a pair of really sexy dark sunglasses with a tint of dark purple and starts the engine.  "So, where do you want to begin?"  I can't help but blush and look down when he smiles.

            "Where's the park?"  I smile a bit and jerk back when he quickly leaves his parking spot and zooms out into the street; I even feel my hair fly around from the wind.  Right after my suggestion, Trunks just puts his stick into first and zooms onto the street, switching to second like it was nothing! 

*~(^-^)~*

            _The park?  Hm... park... At least it isn't some boring museum!_  I quickly drive around the city as I look for a park.  Lake Yagami?  I stop because of the traffic light and think.  _Should I bring her to the pond?   I shake my head a bit and glance at Pan.  _No one knows about it... why should she be any different?  Well she is more ma-__

            "So what school do you go to?"  I look at Pan and smile a bit.

            "I'm going to be a senior at Orange Star.  What about you?  What's your major?"

            I see her eyes widen a bit and she laughs.  _Hmm... I'm not that young..._

"Oh no-"

"Oh there's the park!  That's Lake Yagami, one of the biggest parks in Japan; right in heart, almost like New York."  We cruise around until I find the parking lot.

"Wow, it's beautiful.  Such opposites, I love it!"  I smile to myself.  _That's the first thing I thought about when I saw it._

*~(^-^)~*

            As we get out of the car, I smile a bit as we walk together.  _It's almost like a date!  To go through the entrance, we go under this wooden, flowery arc and I automatically feel as if I'm in Never, Never Land!  Right when I go through this door, I see a large pond with ducks and dragonflies.  There are gazebos in different corners and people picnicking all over the place.  There are hot dog and ice cream stands as well as benches and bike pathways._

            "It's great isn't it?  I swear it's another world out here."

            I smile and look at Trunks.  "Yeah, almost like the secret garden."  I turn my head as we continue walking and watch as little kids play around in the trees.  There are two boys and one girl and they're all playing tag.  I remember when I was younger and I'd be playing games as if that's the only thing that matters.  All of a sudden, I feel someone pull my hand I automatically look up, about to flip this guy over until I realize it's Trunks.

            "C'mon, I want to show you something."  We walk further into the park where now I see a big baseball field, a couple tennis courts, volleyball areas, play grounds, and a basketball court.  We move deeper into the woods, away from the music and loud noises.  I look around at this area, which is just a bunch of trees and dirt.  _Where is he taking me?  After going through the patches of trees, Trunks moves a branch to the side and I can't help but gasp.  "Beautiful isn't it?"  He smiles and brings me in._

*~(^-^)~*

            "Like, I can't believe him, how can he just talk about some other girl and then bail out on us?  And who's this Pan bitch?"  I keep chewing my gum frantically as I breathe out and roll my eyes. 

            "Shut up about it, Marron.  You're always jealous or angry about something.  Just knock it off."  I glare at Goten and then to Bra.

            "Bra!  Like oh my Kami, are you going to let Goten talk to me like that?!"  I twirl my hair and spit my gum out on the sidewalk and we walk out of the mall and to Goten's car.

            "Oh, uh.. Kami, shut up, Goten!  Don't listen to him, Mar.  You know Trunks will come back to you.  He _always does."  I smile and nod._

            "Yeah, but I can't wait any longer.  Trunks will be mine before he leaves."  I smirk.  _I've got the perfect plan._

*~(^-^)~*

            We walk inside the true secret garden, me holding Pan's hand.  I know that this is unlike me to actually use this almost sacred place to pick Pan up but this is a college girl... woman.  She was just laughing at me earlier because of how young I was.

            Now, I don't want to sound queer but this _is a very beautiful place that no one really knows about.  It's a small open area with a tiny creek that runs through it and a pond in the middle.  This part of the park is the darkest area at night since there are no lamp posts here.  The small waterfall near the rocks has the water looking silver instead of clear because of the sky that transforms to dark blue every night.  _

            I lead her towards the creek and watch as she would sit on the grass and touch the water.  "This is such a perfect place.  Why is no one here?"

            I stand up, not wanting to get my pants dirty.  "Nobody really knows about this area.  Everyone stays in the fields; only kids actually go in the forest."  I walk over to a tree and just lean back against it.  We stay around in silence and I smile as I'm able to just lean back and close my eyes, like I always do.  At least Pan's mature about it.  _Marron__ would be dying to make out!  I smirk and suddenly feel as though someone's watching me.  "Do you want to go now?"  I smile a bit and roll my eyes when she blushes again and looks at the grass.  "It's 7:30."_

            I watch as she gets up and walks to me.  "I might have to start heading out soon.  Traffic's terrible out here."  I nod a bit and watch as she picks a flower and starts walking through the woods.  At that point I realized that this girl can't be like all the others.  _She's not pretty at all but she's interesting…real interesting…_

            I follow her out of the woods and put my hands in my pockets as I walk with her out of the park.  I look up at the setting sun and glance at Pan.  _Why didn't she ask me to continue the tour some other time?_  I just shake my head.  _Pan will be mine.  I don't care how young I am._

*~*

N/A:  Gosh, isn't that weird!  So much misconceptions and plans.  Soon this ficcy will unfold!! Gwahaha!! Well.. I hope you enjoyed today's update and I will really try to bring them in a little bit sooner!  Please review!  I love them! ~niks


	10. Another First Date

 Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  I own Celia and the two body guards! Sorry!

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

*~*

**Last time:**

(Trunks' p.o.v.)

_Why didn't she ask me to continue the tour some other time?_  I just shake my head.  _Pan will be mine.  I don't care how young I am._

*~*

Chapter 10:  Another First Date

*~*

             I walk into the huge empty classroom.  It's almost like a huge auditorium but with a tiny stage.  I notice my dad sitting at his desk, getting everything ready for our class.  I decide to sit at the back so no one would really notice me, especially Dad and Trunks.  I sigh as I put my book on the tiny pull up desk and my bag on the floor.  When I sit down, I look at my notebook and think about Trunks and why he seems to be so nice to me.  I mean, he clearly already likes my dad, Trunks didn't even know that I existed till we were introduced.

            I just shrug my shoulders and open up my notebook.  I begin writing as more people walked inside the classroom.  _Monday, first day of class._

*~(^-^)~*

            I walk and keep walking.  I sigh and cross my arms as Lei walks in front and Mali walks behind.  They both just wear their normal black suits and sunglasses while I just hold my books and wear black cargo pants and a white wife beater.

*flashback*

            "Mom, what are Lei and Mali doing there?!  I'm just going to school, not a business function!"

            "I know that but there are less people now over the summer.  And I'm going through this really controversial contract.  You don't know who might come after you," I sigh and look at her.

            "Emergency exit too?" I see her nod and I just lean against the wall.  _Well there goes my plan with Pan.._

*end of flashback*

            I walk through the emergency exit which is right in front of the classroom.  Instead of sitting in the back where no one would notice and bother me, I have to sit in the front.  The way Pan is such a nerd; she'll probably be sitting up front also.  I ignore everyone's stares and murmurs as I just sit in the far left while Lei stays near the exit and Mali walks up the stairs to cover the top entrances.  I just shake my head and lean back after taking off my sunglasses.

            "Good morning and welcome to honors geo-physics.  I am Professor Son and…" I look around the room as I ignore whatever Prof. Son says.  _Where's Pan?_  I begin to turn my head towards the back of the room but she's nowhere to be seen!  _Fuck!  How the hell am I gong to pass if she doesn't even- Suddenly I see Mali talk to someone on the far right corner.  I smirk when I notice who she is.  I turn back around and watch as Professor Son writes a bunch of equations on the board._

*~(^-^)~*

            I shake my head as I get up while everyone leaves the classroom to really begin their day.  I smile a bit and watch my dad as he talks to a couple of students who already have questions on the assignment.  I glance at the guy opening the door for people and just shake my head again.  _That guy is just way too creepy.  I mean, who wears sunglasses indoors?_  And to think _I_ was a terrorist.  I laugh a bit and pick up my book bag only to find someone holding it for me.

            "Are you doing anything later?"  I look up and just raise a brow at Trunks.  "I mean, do you have a class?" I just take my book bag from him and make my way out the door.  _Just don't talk to him._

            "Pan!"  I just sigh and turn around before going through the door.

            "Yes?"

            He smiles a bit and walks to me slowly, "I was just under the impression that you were ignoring me back there."

            I roll my eyes and lean to the side a little, causing my right knee to bend a bit.  "How did you come up with that conclusion?"

            "Well why don't we go out for a little ice cream and I'll tell you all about it?" Trunks smiles a bit and pulls out his arm to me.  I laugh a bit and shake my head as I take his arm, letting him lead the way towards the local ice cream parlor, not even noticing two creepy men following us there.

*~(^-^)~*

            "You shouldn't worry about the assignment, it's only to find out the definition of 'geo-physics' and then to write a couple paragraphs on how you feel about it," I sit on my desk and just shake my head a bit at a couple of my students.  _There are a bunch of 'em every year.. remember that._

            "I know, sir but what kind of dictionary should I use?  Or should it be an encyclopedia?"  I laugh a bit but then automatically stop when I see my daughter and Trunks leave the class room, arm in arm.  

I stand up and look at my students, "Excuse me," I grab my things and start going up the steps.  I stop when I notice who I'm leaving behind, "Don't worry about the assignment.  I'm not grading them."  I walk quickly up the steps and out of the building just in time to see Pan and Trunks go inside a limo and drive off.  I bang my hand against the bar handle of the door and shake my head, trying to calm myself down.  _1..2_..3.. what the hell is bothering me?!__

*~(^-^)~*

            "So your parents actually made you take those two because they believe that you'll be assassinated?? Your mother's crazy!"  I smile a little when I watch her talk, not really paying attention to anything she says.  _When you look behind those dorky glasses, you can actually see the color of her eyes.._  I look down at my French Vanilla ice cream cone and continue licking along the sides to stop it from leaking down onto my hands.

            I look back at Pan and see her eating her sundae with all the works except for those bright red cherries that taste pretty nasty.  "Do you like your sundae?"  I smirk a little as she immediately looks up with her mouth full and some chocolate ice cream on the corner of her lips.  "By the looks of it, you're really enjoying it."  She just looks at me with a blank expression.

*~(^-^)~*

            "Do you like your sundae?"  I just look at him, smiling a bit and gulping the chocolate ice cream down my throat before suddenly, an image came into mind.  I see myself, younger with Uub.  _Our first date at the ice cream parlor_.  I smile a little when I notice how nervous we both look and how my palms were probably really sweaty.  I remember what I ordered, strawberry and he ordered chocolate.  I just stare behind Trunks as he speaks, not really caring what he's saying, only remembering what Uub and I did together.  We didn't really do much, just looked at each other as we ate.  We had our occasional conversations but, I don't even know his favorite color.  I look down and frown a bit.  "Hello? Pan?"  I quickly look up and blush a bit.

            "I'm sorry.  I was just thinking." I put another tiny scoop in my mouth after dabbing my lips with a napkin.  I look to the side a bit and sigh.

*~*

            We walk together towards my house.  I stop when we reach the door and I turn around to face Trunks.  "Thanks for the ice cream," I smile a bit and open the door, walking in, "Goodnight."

            Once taking off my shoes and coat, I hear my dad from the study.  "Pan Son!  Get over here!"  _Oh no.. not again!_

*~*

a/n:  I'm sorry about the long wait, readers! 


	11. Is this déjà vu?

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me. 

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  I own Celia and the two body guards! Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

*~*

**Last time:**

(Pan's p.o.v.)

We walk together towards my house.  I stop when we reach the door and I turn around to face Trunks.  "Thanks for the ice cream," I smile a bit and open the door, walking in, "Goodnight."

            Once taking off my shoes and coat, I hear my dad from the study.  "Pan Son!  Get over here!"  _Oh no... Not again!_

*~*

Chapter 11: Is this déjà vu?

*~*

            "What is going on through your mind, Pan?!  Going out with Trunks Briefs!  You've only met him once and you're going out with him?  (A/N:  Remember! He doesn't even know about the mall or the park!)  Don't you have any morals?"  I watch as he just shakes his head and sighs.  

            I frown and stand up from sitting on the couch and ball up my fists.  "Father!  Please don't tell me that you think I'm some whore!  I'm your daughter; I thought you know who I am!  Besides, it wasn't a date; we just ate ice cream and happened to talk about other things besides class."  I sit back down and cross my arms.

            "Panny, guys like Trunks have expectations.  He's rich and he can get _anything_ he wants!  I don't even think you know what you're getting into," he just looks at me when he's done and shakes his head, leaving the room.

            I stand there, dumbstruck.  _How can that possibly be true?_  I just stay standing, not even knowing what to do until I notice my mom step up to me.  I didn't even know she was in the room.

            "Panny, don't take your dad too seriously.  I mean, it's true but what about Uub?  What happened to him?"  I just look up at my mom in shock.  _I've totally forgot about him!  How can I do this!?_  I feel my eyes shake as they begin to fill up with water.  "Now, honey," I feel her hand on my shoulder and I step up to hug her.  _I'm such a bad person..._ "Don't be upset.  This move has been very fast and you've been very busy.  Honestly," I look up at her when she pauses, "I don't blame you.  If I was your age, I probably wouldn't even think about your father when I saw Trunks Briefs." 

            Surprisingly I feel my cheeks turn red and I just look back down.  _This can't be happening…_  I quickly pull away from my mother and run upstairs.  _I need to talk to Uubu NOW!_

*~(^-^)~*

            I'm smirking.  My hands are lightly tugging on her skirt as this girl just giggles above me.  "Come here, Chrissy, I like your skirt,"  I smirk some more when she blushes and laughs some more and I softly touch up and down her leg underneath herkirt with the back of my hand.

            "Uub, stop!  We're in a public place!  Someone might see you, like maybe your girl friend?"  

I stop smirking when she looks at me like she's all of a sudden in charge.  I let go of her and lean till my back rests on the park bench.  "She moved a few days ago, I think," I look at her.

She frowns and leans over to cup my face.  I smile a bit when I can see her luscious cleavage, "I bet you miss her a lot, huh?"  I smile a sad smile and just nod a bit.  "Don't worry, Christina will make you better."  She sits on my lap and brushes her nice long blonde hair to the side.  I tug on her hair softly when she leans down and kisses me perfectly on the lips. 

*~(^-^)~*

            I sit down on the bed, looking at the phone.  I just frown and pull out my phone book.  I look up Uubu's number and pick up the handle.  _Just breathe, Panny… I have no idea what you're going to say but just.. go with the flow..  _I nod to myself and start dialing his number.  I feel my heart pounding loudly as I listen to the phone ringing.  _Don't pick up, don't pick up…_

            "Hello?"  I start breathing again and I just stare for a moment, so unsure on what to do.

            "Hello?"  I just shake my head and open my mouth to speak again, "I- "

            "Hi, who is this?" 

 I frown and grip onto the phone.  "This is Pan."

"Oh my Kami!  Pan?! Where have you been?  You know how long I waited at the park?  What happened?"

I smile a bit, being reassured that he actually missed me, "I'm sorry, Uub.  My dad told me last minute that the flight was that afternoon and–"  

"I'm sorry, Pan.  Hold on a minute."  I hear some movement and I squint my eyes, trying to concentrate on what was happening with Uub.  My eyes widen a bit when I hear the sound of a girl, whining.  _And this is Uub's private line!_  I sigh and take the phone away from my ear.  I hang up.

*~(^-^)~*

            I smile when I hear Pan's voice over the phone.  _I don't even know how much I've actually missed that voice…_  I turn my head while Pan was trying to explain herself because Christina kept on whining and pulling on my boxers while I was kneeling on the bed, with my phone pressed hard against my ear.  "I'm sorry, Pan.  Hold on a minute."  I put the phone done and look at Christina while she just looks at me, laying on the bed and that cute tiny smirk on her face.  I sigh and close my eyes.  _Contain yourself, Uubu… Pan's on the other line!  _"I'm trying to have a conversation here."

            "I know," She leans over to me, her lips almost touching my ear and she whispers, "…get off the phone…"

            I close my eyes, trying to hold everything in and I look at her, "Give me a minute, okay?  It'll only take a minute."

            "Aww, c'mon Uuby, baby!"  I just sigh and shake my head, smiling a little at her.  

            "Shh!"

            I pick up the phone and hear the dial tone.  _Shit!_  I just hang up the phone and shrug a bit.  I look back at Christina and she just smirks while I quickly crawl on top of her luscious body.  _Her lips taste so good…_

*~(^-^)~*

            I've been sitting here for 5 minutes.  I sigh and stare at the phone, surprised at myself.  _It's been five minutes and I haven't been crying…_  I smile a bit, then frown, all of a sudden struck by confusion.  _What does this mean…?  I miss him, though…_  I pick up the phone again and decide to call one more time.  _It was probably nothing, anyways._

*~(^-^)~*

            _Ring!  Ring!_

            I open my eyes and glance at the phone while I feel Christina's tongue across my lips.  _It's probably no one…_  I close my eyes again and continue my make out session.

            _Ring!  Ring!_

            My hands trail down her body, feeling her bare skin since her shirt is already sprawled somewhere on the floor.  _Silky…___

            _Ring! Ring!_

            I just growl and get up, only to be yanked back down by arms that are wrapped around my neck.  "Don't pick it up, Uub…"  I just shake my head and grab her arms, yanking them off of my neck.  I crawl towards the other side of the bed and quickly pick up the phone.

            "What?!"

            "Uub…?"  I quickly sit up and scratch the back of my head.

            "Pan?"

            "I'm sorry about hanging up.  I just thought you might have been busy or…"  I ignore whatever Pan's saying to me when I turn my head and watch as Christina puts her shirt back on and just leaves the room.  _Dende__… You have GREAT timing!_  

            "I'm sorry, Pan.  What did you say?  I just had a couple friends over.  I'm so surprised you actually called."

            "Yeah, that's what I want to say sorry about.  I believe that I still love you.  I don't see how I can't," I hear her laugh on the other end and I just smile a bit.  

"Meet a guy yet?"

            I hear her gasp, "Uub!  I've only been here for 2 days!  How is that possible?"

            I just shrug a bit and pull my jeans up as I move to lean against the head board of the bed.  "Well…?"

            "I met this guy.  His name's Trunks and he's in one of the college classes my dad's making me go."

            I frown a bit and scratch my head.  "Do you like him?"

            "I don't know.  He's cute and everything but… how can I like him, if I have you anyways?"

            I smile a bit and press the phone closer to my ear, "Do you still love me?"

            "Of course I love you!  How can you ask me that question?"

            I just sigh in relief.  _I don't know what would happen if she wasn't in the picture.  _"I was just making sure.  I mean, you meeting this 'cute' guy and all"

            "Aww… Uub.  Don't say that!  You know you're my one and only," I feel myself blush a bit and I just shake myself out of it.

            "Good.  Did you go out with that guy already?"

            "We went out for ice cream today.  I don't know if I should like this guy or not, Uub.  It's pretty confusing," I smile a bit and lean my head back against the wall.

            "Ya know what, Panny?  I think you should go out with this guy.  I mean, no one has what we have," I grin.

            "I guess you're right and I don't really want to say no to this guy.  He's been really nice to me," I sigh a bit.  _I don't wanna restrict her…_

            "Hey, what about this, I don't want to restrict you Panny so why don't we just be able to go out with whomever.  You know no one loves you like I do and I doubt we'll find someone better." I smirk and look around for Christina's number.

            "Promise you'll call me everyday?"  I smile a bit.  _Aww__, that's my Panny._

            "Of course, how could I not?"

*~(^-^)~*

            "Pan!" 

I look up towards the door then press the phone against my ear some more.  I hear Uub say, "What's goin' on?"

            "Oh that's just my dad.  Why don't I just call you back?" I smile a bit and sigh happily.  _It's just like old times…_

            "Okay, cool.  I don't think I have your number."

*~(^-^)~*

            I wait patiently downstairs, my hand on the stair ledge and I look up at the door of Pan's room.  I glance back at the clock and just shrug a bit.  Finally, I see Pan's door open.

            Right before she even goes down the stairs I begin talking.  "You know, your orientation was today."  I look up at her and smile a bit when I see her eyes widen.

            "Daddy I didn't-"

            I raise my hand a bit to shush her.  "It's okay, I forgot too.  I've decided to change it to a closer date; like next month."

            She smiles and runs back upstairs.

*~(^-^)~*

            I sit back down on the bed and flip through my phone book, looking for Uub's number so I can quickly call him back.  Right before I was about to pick up the phone, I hear the phone ring.  _Wow, it's like Uub read my mind!_

            "Hello?" I smile a little, acting a little too sweet when greeting.  _He's so sweet… can't even wait!_

            "Good afternoon.  This is Trunks, can I please talk to Pan?"

            All of a sudden my cheeks turn red and I can't seem to find my voice.  _This is REALLY surprising.. I don't even remember giving him my number!_

            "Trunks! I can't believe you _called_!"  I just sigh and roll my eyes at myself, my voice almost cracking and sounding a bit _too _thrilled. _Great going, Pan!  Now you sound desperate!_

            "I just want to ask you a question.  I couldn't wait till tomorrow."  Any thoughts I just had about Uub disappeared and now I have this really gorgeous guy on the phone with me.  _A guy who is ABOUT to ask ME out!_

*~*

I'm sorry it's soo late and I'm REALLY sorry that it's a cliffhanger!  It's my first one, is it any good?  I promise that chapter 12 will be a lot sooner than chapter 11! 


	12. Too Much Thinking

Disclaimer:  I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I love you guys and please review!**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are.  And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic.  I own Celia and the two body guards! Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

**Last time:**

(Pan's p.o.v)

            "I just want to ask you a question.  I couldn't wait till tomorrow."  Any thoughts I just had about Uub disappeared and now I have this really gorgeous guy on the phone with me.  _A guy who is ABOUT to ask ME out!_

Chapter 12:  Too Much Thinking

(-)

**A couple hours earlier**

            I sigh a bit and brush my hair back when I walk through the door.  Once I walked inside the house I hear my parents arguing.  I sigh and just shake my head when I realize that they're all the way on the other side of the house, in the kitchen.  I make my way upstairs to start some stupid geo-physics problem when I hear my mom call for me.  "Trunks!  Come here for a minute!"

I step back a bit and watch as my two parents walk into the study.  I shake my head and slowly make my way.  _It's time for school again…_  Once going inside I sit down on my leather chair and just wait for them to start like normal.  My mom looks at me smiling and I just look back at her, confused.  _What's she going to do to me now?_  I look at my dad and he just looks indifferent, as usual.

"So Trunks, how are your classes going?" my mother asks.

I shrug a bit and lean back a little.  "They're okay, mother.  I can't really tell you how it is since it's only the first day you know," I give her an exasperated look and I slowly smirk when I notice how snobby I feel, "Why are _you_ so interested?"

She smiles at me sweetly.  _Why isn't she upset with my attitude?_  "Professor Son called me this afternoon and…"  All of a sudden I begin to drone out of space, only watching the lips of the woman that made me.  _How did HE find out?!  _My smile turns into a frown and I just look at her.  "So is it true?!"  I just look at her stunned, not knowing what to say.  _Damnit Dende!_

(-)

            "Vegeta!  I told you never to use the stove!  Look at what you did to it NOW!"  I look at the burnt stove that is only a month old.  _Dende why did you do this to me?_

            "Woman!  I'm hungry and no one was here to make my food."  I point at my husband as my eyes widen.  _That bastard!_

            "I told you last week that the cook has a day off today so I'll be cooking…"

            "Dende help me if I let you cook."  My eyes widen some more, if that's possible.

            "Excuse me, Vegeta?!  You know what?  You make your own damn meal from now on and see if I care!"  I cross my arms and walk angrily out of the kitchen only to see Trunks pass by the hallway.

            My emotions suddenly make a 360º and I quickly call for my loving son.  "Oh Trunks!"  When I didn't hear a reply, I just call again.  "Oh Trunks come here for a minute."  I smile and make my way to the study.  I stop though and spot Vegeta trying to crack boiled eggs.  He already ruined eight of them so I laugh and tug on his arm.  "Come with me; Family meeting."  He gives me an odd look.

            I just smile and hold his hand while he walks behind me to the study.  I kiss Vegeta on the cheek and he looks at me.  He then kisses me softly on the lips and smirks.  "Woman, you are one very complicated human being…"  I just smile and laugh it off.

            My smile broadens when I see my son walk through the door.  Once he sits down, I say, "So Trunks, how are your classes going?"  I can tell that he's a bit confused and I just laugh a bit when he looks at Vegeta.

"They're okay, mother.  I can't really tell you how it is since it's only been the first day you know," I just smile and nod right before says, "Why do _you_ care anyways?"

I hold onto Vegeta's hand tighter when I feel him about to explode at my son.  _I'll let that one slide for now…_  I lean against the desk a bit and smile sweetly.  "Well… Professor Son called me this afternoon and he told me that he saw you and his daughter, Pan, talk to each other right after class finished.  At first, I didn't understand why he seemed so angry until he told me that you two walked arm and arm out of the building and to the limo," I feel my eyes sparkle while telling Trunks and Vegeta the news.  "So, is it true?!"  I clasp my two hands together.  _Aww… what a perfect match!  I bet she's beautiful.  Of course, why shouldn't she be if Trunks wants her?  I wonder how old she is.. only one way to find out!_  Before I even let Trunks reply I ask him, "Should we invite them for dinner sometime?"

All I see is Trunks looking up at space and Vegeta crossing his arms in disgust.  Suddenly Trunks shakes his head and smiles, "I don't think that's such a good idea because-" I cut him off.

"Well I don't see why not.  I should meet her shouldn't I?  And the Professor's daughter!  Oh, Trunks!"  I giggle and clap my hands.

"Oh mother, please!"  I lean back a bit, almost in fright when Trunks stands up and squeezes the bridge of his nose for a bit then he shakes his head again.  "I just, I just met this girl and I don't know if I like her yet and-" I cut him off again.

"Can't I just get a look at her?  Should _I_ decide first?  After all, I am your-" My smile turns into a frown when he cuts _me_ off.

"I don't want to scare her okay?!  And I hardly know this girl."  He just sighs and sits back down.  "I'm sorry but I wouldn't feel comfortable if we all had dinner together."

I laugh at Trunks.  _I remember when I was a teenager…_  All of a sudden, I stop and smile.  "Oh I know what we'll do!  Remember what I told you a while ago Trunks?  Well, it's a sure fact that in a month we'll be touring Europe.  I check my schedule so I think we should host a going away party," I think about it for a while and nod in agreement to myself, "Yes, now I'm completely sure.  I think you'd be comfortable with everyone _and_ her in a month, right Trunks?"  I smile and cling onto Vegeta's arm.  _Oh, I can't wait!_

(-)

            I slowly walk out the door, trying really hard not to explode like what my father would do in a situation like this.  I run my fingers through my hair and clench my fist as I slowly make my way towards the gym.  _Fuck my room… I need a work out!_  I go inside the 'locker room' which is just a couple lockers, a shower, and a bench.  I take off my shirt and open the black locker with the label 'boxing- Trunks'.  I grab the clothes in there and change. 

Once walking inside the gym, I look at the punching bag.  I start with my footwork and smirk.  _By the time I'm done with you… I'll need another one!_

(-)

            I step out of the house and sit down on the porch with an opened envelope in my hand.  I sit down on the step and glance up at the sky before taking out the letter.  _Oh Please Dende!  Help me out! _ I shake my head before reading it.

…**Tokyo****University**…****

…**Congratulations!...**

            …**half tuition scholarship**…

            I grip onto the paper tightly and reread all key points.  _Dende better not be playing tricks on me!_  I lean back against a stair and just sigh.  _What happens now?_  I close my eyes and think about Pan and how I haven't seen her in such a long time.  _She probably hasn't changed a bit. I know I can always count on her to stay the same…_

flashback

            _I smile a bit and lean back against the tree, watching Pan in a distance; her hair in its normal pony tail and her glasses slowly slipping down her nose from sweat.  I yell out, "Ever tried getting contacts?!" _

_            I laugh as she stops her training and stares at me like I have three eyes.  She slowly walks to me and sits down.  "You know, I have 'em.."_

_            I just smile and wrap an arm around her, not grossed out that she's all sweaty.  "Why don't you wear them when you train?  You always get frustrated because they're in the way.  I can tell"_

_            She then laughs and leans against me.  "Maybe you should stop watching me you perv!"  Pan pushes me playfully then smirks, "Besides, you said I look better with glasses."_

end

_Only because you looked older…_  I sigh and look down; noticing the shirt I'm wearing was red, green, and white.  Italy.  _ Going abroad is an opportunity of a life time.. you can see Pan anytime. _ I haven't seen her in a while.  _Only because she moved but you can always visit her during holidays._  _Besides, we both know that there's no one else out there for her except for you._

(-)

            I sigh once I fall back onto my bed.  _Working out is almost as good as sex… almost_  I smirk and remember that I have to order a new punching bag.  I roll over onto my stomach and glance at the clock.  _Hmm… __6:45 PM__..__ I could call._ 

I smirk and check the caller i.d. remembering that Professor Son did call earlier today.  _You ARE a genius._  When I finally find the number, I write it down on a random sheet of paper and just look at it before dialing.  I sit up a bit, my back against the head board of the bed and one of my feet resting on top of the bed so my knee points to the ceiling.  _Not professor Son, not professor Son…_  Someone answers.

"Hello?"  I raise a brow a bit and sit up straight after hearing a sweet voice on the phone.  A voice that could be compared with girls that I would normally go out with.  _Two words: younger sister._

I smirk and answer, "Good afternoon, this is Trunks.  Can I please speak to Pan?"  _Politeness is the best way to go, even if it's someone younger…_ I glance down at the clock again.  6:46 PM

"Trunks!  I can't believe you _called!_"  I tried to stop myself from laughing but I manage to smile it off.  _I got her, I totally have this girl. Trunks' Charm works for all ages!_ 

I press two fingers against my forehead and smile a bit.  "I just wanted to ask you a question.  I couldn't wait till tomorrow."

"Oh, really?" For a second, I wonder how old Pan really is.  _She's kind of childish…_ I shrug a bit and look at myself in the mirror, smirking when noticing my reflection.

"I know that it's been pretty early but I was wondering if you can help me with the class we have together.  Even though it's been the first day, it's pretty confusing and you seem pretty smart…"

"Oh.  That.  Sure, no problem, Trunks.  I don't mind."  I run my fingers through my hair and smile.

"I also wanted to ask you if you want to go out with me."

"I'd love to."  I smile a bit.  _Classy._

"Would tomorrow be okay?"

"Okay, have anything in mind?"

I lean back against the head board some more and think for a minute.  _Nothing childish.. but not too old.  I don't want to fall asleep, then she'll know I'm a fraud._  Then I smirk and say, "Why don't you choose?  I'll pay."

I get a feeling she's smiling over the phone and for some reason, I smile.  "I've never gone go-carting before." 

For a second, I'm confused.  _Go-carts?!_I can't help but just shrug a bit.  "Go-carts it is!  I know the perfect place."

"Is after class fine?"

I smile a bit, "Perfect."

I hang up the phone after saying our 'good-byes' and glance around the room.  I get up from the bed and decide to take a walk to the other side of the house.  I walk towards the kitchen and shake my head when I over hear my parents fighting again.

"What do you do in that stupid gym anyways?!  You always miss dinner and then you complain about how hungry you are whenever I have to reheat ANYTHING!"

"Woman!  Just make the damn meal already."

"Don't you dare tell ME what to do!  I cooked this meal and I can do whatever I want to it!"

"Give _me_ the food…"  I glance at the doorway while passing by and see my mother against the kitchen counter with a plate of food behind her back while my dad is just in front of her, crouched a bit with his arms apart, ready to pounce on her.

I stop walking when I pass by my parents' bedroom.  I glance around, checking for maids or my parents then I slowly slip inside.  I walk around slowly; eyeing the dressers and nightstands when I come across my father's reading glasses.   I pick them up and walk towards a mirror.  I stare at myself for a while and then slip the glasses on.  _Hmm…_  I frown a bit when I notice how dorky and dumb I look.  _No wonder Pan looks the way she does.. _

**Next Day**

            "…Now don't eat the cluster," the students laugh as Professor Son ends today's class.  I just sit there confused and disgusted by the dumb joke Son said.  I shake my head and brush my hair back with my fingers.  I glance back at Pan and notice the guards eyeing me.  I smirk and wave a little at them before getting up and making my way up the rows.  I stop when I'm in front of Pan and noticed how engrossed she is writing down today's notes. 

            She looks up at me and smiles a bit, her glasses down the bridge of her nose more than it should be.  "I'll be ready in a sec-," she leans to the side, when she accidentally elbows her notebook, making it fall from the mini desk, "oh I'm sorry.  Would you mind getting that for me?"

            I smile a fake smile.  "Sure."  I lean down a bit and pick it up.  I flip through her notebook and notice that her 3 Subject Five Star Notebook is almost done with one subject already.  _It's like she's writing a book compared to my 2 page notes…_ I look at her and hand it to her, "You write a lot of notes."

            She smiles back and nods.  I can see the red parts of her cheeks when she blushes and she says, "I do the problems in the text book.  It helps me understand it better."  I nod and we walk out of the class room. 

            I salute Mali and he knows the drill.  I quickly grab Pan's hand once exiting the class and I start running.  "Quick!  Hurry!"  I notice she looks frightened and I just smile when I keep running, smiling that Mali is trapped holding doors for all the other students while I get away.  I find my black convertible and I quickly jump in.  "Come on!"  Pan hops in as well and I quickly get into gear and drive off.

(-)

            I turn my head back while we drive off and I push my hair back from the wind.  I talk loud so he can hear me.  "What happened back there?!"

            He looks at me with that cute smirk and says just as loudly, "It's much more fun if we're alone."  I turn my face to the side and look at the building and people walk by while I blush.  I glance at him and notice that he put on his sunglasses.  _I bet he'll look really hot in glasses..!!_

            I look at myself in the side mirror and smile a bit at my reflection.  I push a couple strands of hair out of the way.  _Don't make a big deal about this Pan.. He's only a guy that happens to be gorgeous, sweet, pretty smart, adorable, funny, sex- Stop!_  I frown.

            "Is something wrong?"  I look at Trunks and smile a bit.

            ""No, no.  I was just thinking."

            "What were you thinking about?"  _You._

            "Nothing, just- wow!  This place is huge!"  I grin at the size of "Yuku Moshi's!"  People say it's the biggest go-cart park but I never expected that!  He looks at me oddly and I smile awkwardly while sitting back down.  "This place is pretty cool."

            We get out of the car and I'm surprised when Trunks takes my hand.  I walk with him for a while, afraid to say anything.  "How long do you want to stay here?  I can buy a pass for us to go whenever we want."  I look up at him and shrug.

            "I don't have anything else planned."  He smiles at me and buys two tickets.  They put a gold band on our right wrists.  I look at it and it reads: **"Yuku Moshi's Gold package.  Expires after 10 days of first visit."**  _I'd go everyday with you, Trunks…_I smile a bit and shake my head.  **_You're such a sap!_**

Once walking inside my smile broadens just by looking at all the different go-cart tracks.  _Uub and I would never do this!_

(-)

**Later…**

            I lean back against the railing as we wait in line.  I look at Pan as she leans forward against the parallel rail, watching all the go-carts pass by.  I can tell she's glancing at me so I just smile.  _She's so different I don't know why it's so interesting..._  The line starts moving and again we're much closer to the track and go-carts.

            I smirk a bit as I watch Pan take off her black glasses and clean the lens with her shirt.  "Do you remember what to do?"

            She gives me an exasperated look and says, "You should stop asking me, Trunks!  I know, I know!  You pump the gas, not press it down all the way!  Dende!  Are you insane?!"

            I cross my arms and smile a little, "I would stop asking if you just do what I say!  The last five tracks all you did was press it down.  Now don't tell _me_ you're **DEAF** because you're just fine."

            She just looks at me, mumbling something I can't hear and I just laugh it off.  _It's not my fault I want to tease you all the time, Panny.  _I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.  _You're so spunky you make me feel like I'm-_ "Oww!"  I rub my arm and look at Pan as she gives me this victorious smirk.

            "Stop day dreaming or I'll pinch you again!  I'm going to beat you this time."  _I'm in 3rd grade again!_

_            …But that little smirk was sexy, Pan-chan…_

            I smile and shake my head as I get into a dark blue go-cart with a #3 on it, right behind Pan's red #7.

**One week**

(no p.o.v.)

            The pond is quiet, which is a bit unusual for there would always be noise around the area of kids running around, screaming and having fun, for it is summer vacation.  Trunks and Pan are lying on the grass, facing the clear, cool water while doing their geo-physics homework.

            The sun is shining brightly and the wind is blowing gently enough that it tickles the back of their necks for Pan's hair is in its normal pony tail, much to Trunks' dismay.  Pan, being the scholar she is, is too busy writing down notes and answering mathematical problems that she doesn't notice Trunks staring at her intently.

(-)

            _Tap._

_            Tap._

_            Tap._

_            Tap. Tap._

I keep tapping my notebook with the pencil in my hand.  I sigh as I keep looking at Pan.  I look down at our text book but my eyes are so hypnotized by her presence, I don't know why.  Her lips pucker a bit as she reads, her bangs almost covering her eyes that I have the urge to just push them out to the side.  I think back to the past week, how I've been 'going out' with her almost everyday.  _We always do something fun and there's something about her that I can't even put a finger on…_  I quickly look back down at my notebook, my pencil ready to write something down when she turns her head to look at me.  I glance at her and smile when she looks confused.

            I put my pencil back down and sigh again.  I turn my head and study her.  _I could say she has nice hair but it's always up… she doesn't look THAT bad in glasses but her personality is really great.  She's so unlike Marron with her really girly laughs and looks, Pan seems to be more… real?_  I smile a bit when I think back to the week.

flashback

            _I'm driving back from Yuku Moshi's and I glance back at Pan.  I grip onto the steering wheel and look around the streets, trying to think up of something to say.  I hate awkward silences…  I sigh again at the traffic and look up at a billboard.  "Eggo Waffles".  _

_            I look at Pan again and say, "I love waffles."_

_            She looks at me and sees the billboard.  She nods along, "Ah, Eggo my waffle." _

_            I just look at her, a blank expression on my face and I just burst out laughing.  "You mean leggo my eggo?" _

_            Pan looks back at me, confused.  I just keep laughing and she ends up laughing along with me.  "Dende!  I can't believe I said it wrong!!"  She covers her face and I just laugh harder.  She frowns at me and pushes me to the side, "Shuttup!"_

_            "Oww!"  I laugh a little bit more and say, "You're pretty strong, do you work out?"  I smirk._

_            "Yes, tae kwon doe." _

_            I look at her again, my expression blank once again and I look to the front, seeing the cars moving, "Oh.  Right."  I laugh a bit and smiles at her, "Me too.  Maybe we should spar one day."  _

_            She gives me this competitive smirk and I just smirk.  Sexy…_

end

            I smile a bit and shake my head.  I stare at Pan's face, admiring it a bit and trying to imagine how she would look without all those boyish clothes.  _I would have no trouble at all if I had to wear Pan's clothes, though, they would be pretty small on me…_  I smirk, thinking what Pan would look like in tight clothes.

            I look closer into her face and smile a bit when I notice a tiny freckle on her upper cheek.  I lean closer a bit, wanting to have a better look at it.  All of a sudden she turns to me, and I just look at her, both of us a bit shocked of the closeness of each other.  She smiles at me and almost whispers, "What do you want?"

            _You._

             She looks shocked and I lean back a bit, a bit surprised as she just blushes, her eyes closing slowly.  _Did I just fuckin' say that?!_  I see her glasses, her eyes closed, that freckle on her cheek, her hair up in its pony tail and her baggy shirt that totally covers any feminine curves she would ever have.  "You, you know… I'm going on vacation soon."  I quickly get up and make my way to a tree, leaning my back against it just so she won't see my expression and I won't see hers.  "My parents want to go to a cruise and they told me that I can skip the rest of class.  I'm leaving in a few weeks though."

            I watch her, hoping that she's not upset.  _You're so stupid, Trunks!  _"That's wonderful.  I've never been on a cruise before."  She turns to me and smiles a bit then goes back to her homework.

            I breathe in slowly and exhale deeply.  I brush my fingers through my hair and shake my head.  _What's going on Trunks?  What's happening?_

A/N:  Thank you for being **very** patient and I'll try next time to have Chapter 13 a lot sooner than Chapter 12!!__


	13. Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I promise to you that my material is highly original and it really did just come to me.

**Kiss the Rain**

A/N: The point of views change throughout the story but if you read the section long enough, you will realize who these people are. And also, Goten and Pan aren't related and Trunks and Bra aren't either in this fic. I own Celia and the two body guards! Sorry!

Pan: 16

Uubu: 18

Trunks: 17

Marron: 17

Goten: 17

Bra: 16

Yamcha: 17

(Guest star)

**Last time:**

(Trunks' p.o.v.)

I watch her, hoping that she's not upset. _You're so stupid, Trunks! _"That's wonderful. I've never been on a cruise before." She turns to me and smiles a bit then goes back to her homework.

I breathe in slowly and exhale deeply. I brush my fingers through my hair and shake my head. _What's going on Trunks? What's happening?_

Chapter 13: Meeting the Gang

I walk around slowly, looking around frantically before hiding behind a wall. I breathe in and out deeply so loud that I'm afraid someone will find me. I sigh when I see no one in sight. _Remember Pan! This is supposed to help you, not kill you!_ I grip onto the gun tighter, looking around to see if the coast is clear when…

The sound of temporary death occurs.

I jump up a bit and sigh when I see Trunks behind me, laughing like a mad man. "Got you, Pan-chan!"

I blush at the stupid nickname and luckily the recharger is right next to me. I dip my gun in and aim; "Now it's your turn, _Trunksie!_" I smirk and shoot.

"Not.. aww…"

I laugh and run. _Dende, I never thought Laser Tag could be this much fun!_ I climb up a ledge and duck down so no one can see me. I smile when I see little kids chasing each other around, screaming and laughing. All of a sudden, I see Trunks leaning back against the wall, looking for me. I quickly get up, already aiming down at him. I yell out, **"GOT YOU TRUNKS!!!"** He looks up at me, shocked and I just laugh as I shoot.

Trunks quickly ducks down and I barely miss him. I quickly get off the ledge and run to the other side of the arena. _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE PANNY!!_

Suddenly I'm pushed into a wall after… running into a wall? I open my eyes to the dim area and hear a baritone chuckle. This guy touches my shoulder and smile at me. "I'm sorry; I guess we both weren't lookin'…"

I smile a nervous smile, at this point in time you can only really see someone's eyes and this guy has _really_ nice eyes. I step back a bit. _What's going on here?_ My back hits the wall and I almost freak out. "I'm really sorry." I turn to move, knowing that he's on the other team worries me. _I don't need another person to shoot at._

He steps towards me and says, "Don't worry, I don't want to shoot." I turn around and look at him, confused. "My name's Yamcha." (A/N: I know, I know.. he's too old but hey.. I'm tryin to keep it all DBZ.. Well except for Christina.. Who would u want me to use?? Chi-chi?!? Haha) He steps a little bit closer and for some reason, I feel captured. "What's your name?" His voice is husky, totally different than how any guy has spoken to me before.

I smile a bit and say, "My name is-"

_"What the **fuck** is going on here?!"_

(-)

I look up once ducking down. _Damn, that was close! _I see Pan run farther away from where I was hiding and I just lean back against the wall. I notice the neon sign above the place Pan ran into say "Dead End". I smirk and shake my head, whispering to myself, "Bad move, Panny, bad move."

I decide to just stand here and wait. I glance around and notice that I'm hidden enough to not be seen at all! I lean back against the wall and look down at the gun. I think about today.

I wait for a couple minutes then I make my way towards where Pan went. _I don't mind a good chase…_

I turn around the corner and stop dead in my tracks. I see Pan up against the wall, with a guy leaning against her. Their lips are moving but their bodies are so fucking close! My free hand balls up to a tight fist while I just stand there. _WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT!?**_ I stop and my eyes squint, making sure it's Pan. My body stiffens and I feel my face turn red when I see a familiar dirty orange cargo pants. I have the urge to yell.

So I do. _"What the fuck is going on here?!"___

(-)

I jump up a bit, in fright as I see a very angry Trunks. _Oh Dende!_

"Get off of you her, you stupid fag!" My face turns red when I realize how close Yamcha and I _really_ are and I quickly move away from him.

"Trunks, that isn't how-"

"_Pan_." That one word made my heart stop. I felt so inferior. It wasn't the word itself but just how he said it. There was so much anger, disappointment, and jealousy? I watched Trunks and I saw how his eyes squinted in anger. I looked down immediately right after and I noticed how his left hand is balled up to a fist and his right hand is clutching on oh so tight to the gun. I can say without any hesitation that I'm scared. "Come here."

I make a step then I stop. _Why should I give in to this? Who is HE to control me?!_ "No, Trunks. I can handle-"

I was about to finish when he quickly aimed at my chest and killed me. Not literally of course. "Now go. **Recharge**." I just shake my head and walk to my post.

(-)

"Hey look man, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was your girl."

I slowly breathe and unfortunately, I begin to realize what I've done. I don't look at the stupid _fag_, I just shake my head. _What's WRONG with me?! She probably thinks I'm a jerk.._ "Don't worry about it."

I lean back against the wall and sigh. _I don't understand why I'm feeling this way.. I'm not supposed to care.. not for her.. she doesn't even look like my type at all!_ I see the guy walk towards me and I just watch him. He smiles a bit and says, "You've got some control issues there."

I look down and my two left fingers squeeze the bridge of my nose. I laugh a bit and I hear him laugh along with me. _Dumbass__._ "What's your name again?"

He smiles at me and answers, "It's Yamcha, man."

I laugh a bit harder and smile. "Hey Yamcha," I punch him square in the face and smirk as I watch him fall back on the floor. I walk away.

**Later…**

I look through the tops and frown in disgust at the tube tops and halters. _What the hell is this?!_

"Look Panny, I'm sorry okay?"

I look up at him and shake my head. "Don't call me that. My name's Pan."

Trunks looks at me and leans against the clothing rack with a tiny frown on his face. _Stop trying to look so adorable!_ "I'm sorry."

I sigh and look at him. "You know you have no right to act the way you did."

"I know, I know. It was uncalled for, I can admit that. Please forgive me."

I give him a stern look and I shake my head. "You know I can't let you off that easy." I try to look interested at the tops, not wanting to look at his face. _Stupid hoochies, these are all like underwear!_

"I'll buy you ice cream."

I just look at him and say, "Only if it's vanilla." I smile when I see him smile.

"Of course."

(-)

I slip a hand in my pocket and smile a bit. _At least she's not mad at me anymore._ I smirk as I see a couple ladies pass and I wait in line in front of the ice cream shop. I look up at the screen which basically has the whole menu.

_Now lets think, Trunks._ I sigh and look down. _I've never acted this way before. I don't understand. I mean, Pan's not _that_ attractive and some dumb guy was all over her?!_ I turn around and look at her. I see her checking out a punching bag at the local sports store. I smile a bit as I watch her but then I frown. _What if I'm turning gay?_

I turn back around just in time to make my order. "Hey, can I have a scoop of vanilla on a cone and.." I look up at the menu, "Actually, make that two." I smile a bit and wait for my order to be fixed up. I keep a hand in my pocket while the other hand brushes my lavender hair back.

I jump up when I feel someone touch my shoulder but I smile when I realize who it or should I say _his_ voice. "Hey buddy! Long time no see. I thought you already left us."

"Yeah, Trunks. Don't you miss me?" I completely turn around and I immediately step back a bit when I notice how close Marron was standing behind me.

"Hey there, Marron."

(-)

"Call him again."

"Dende, Marron, I already called him _five_ times. His phone's off, okay?" I glare at Goten. _Good for nothing.._

I sigh and cross my arms. "I thought he was coming to the mall with us."

"Well he said he would."

I just frown and look at Goten. "Just call him again, okay?"

"Look Marron, he's not picking up. Why don't you just call him?"

My mouth hangs open and I just look at him, shocked. _What?!_ "Bra! Did you hear that?! You better get your man straightened up!"

I turn around, facing my back to them and pout. _What the hell?? _I feel Bra's hand on my shoulder and I just sigh a bit. "Don't be mad at Goten, he can't help it if Trunks' phone is off. Besides, we're at the mall already, lets just get some shopping done."

I look around at all the stores and notice the orange 'sales' signs. I turn around and hug Bra. "Okay! Lets get started!"

We leave and giggle, not even noticing Goten walking the opposite direction.

(-)

I cross my arms and look at the ground. _Why are girls so thick headed? Especially Marron._ I look up a bit and notice Bra smiling at me instead of yelling like what Marron told her to do. She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek when Marron turns around, her back facing us. She whispers, "Don't mind her, I bet she's just PMSing."

I chuckle a bit and hug Bra tight. _Dende, I love this girl…_ She goes to Marron and says, "Don't be mad at Goten. He can't help it if Trunks' phone is off. Besides, we're at the mall already, lets get some shopping done." _…sometimes._

As they begin to walk off, I turn my head to at least glance at the sports store. I frown when I notice the new basketball shoes up on display and the ultimate sale on punching bags. _I know I won't be getting anything there today._

My eyes travel to the ice cream shop and I keep recognize a certain lavender haired guy waiting in line. _Thank you Dende! He's here!_

I turn my head back smiling while I look for the girls. I smirk when I see Bra's butt. "Hey girls!" They both stop and look at me. I wave my hand for them to come back here. Once they arrive, I smile again and point. "Guess what's over there?"

Marron looks at me oddly. "You want us to get swim suits? Honestly Goten, we already bought them over spring break!" I look at where I'm pointing and I roll my eyes when I see that she believes I was pointing at the bikini shop behind the ice cream parlor.

"No, you dumb blonde! Trunks?! Over there?! Dende, help me out over here!" My arms fall to my sides in defeat until I feel Bra hold onto one of them. I don't even notice Marron giving me death glares while Bra smiles sweetly up at me. We just walk towards Trunks.

(-)

_Sometimes, I don't know what to do about those two…_ I follow Bra and Goten, smirking a little. While walking towards Trunks, I fix my hair and reapply my shiny clear lip gloss. _You're perfect, Marron!_

I roll my eyes when I hear Goten say, "Hey buddy! Long time no see. I thought you already left us!"

I push Goten to the side a bit and I almost whisper in Trunks' ear, "Yeah, Trunks. Don't you miss me?"

I smirk a little when he turns around and sees us so close that it causes him to step back a bit. _I bet he's nervous!_ "Hey there, Marron."

I smile and bring a few strands of hair behind my ear. "Hey Trunks," I say in a husky voice, "Where have you been? I haven't seen _you_ in a while."

"Yeah, Trunks. We thought you died or something." I roll my eyes until I hear Trunks laugh and slap Goten's hand.

"I've actually been busy."

I look up a bit to see Goten nudge Trunks' stomach with his elbow. "Busy doin' what? Jerkin' off?"

Goten just laughs while Trunks punches his arm. "Nah you fag, I've been spending some time with this girl for the last week." I stay silent and just watch the conversation. _Trunks doesn't__ even notice me!_ (A/N: So she's a little short.. haha)

"You talkin' about that college chick?!" _I wish Goten would just disappear! _I scowl and slowly breathe in.

"Excuse me, sir? Your ice cream." I see the two cones and I just look at him. We move to the benches. I don't even smile back at Bra as she just walks with Goten, holding his hand. _I don't understand why she doesn't care that she isn't apart of this conversation!_ I sit down next to Trunks, so close that I almost lay my head on his shoulder. Bra and Goten stay standing up in front of us, Bra in front of him so he can put his hands on his waist. _Why can't Trunks be like that with me? I don't understand what's going on with him.._

"Hey Trunks, why'd you buy two cones?"

I just roll my eyes and say before Trunks can even open his mouth, "He's with the _bitch_ now, Goten." Right after saying that, I quickly put my hand in front of my mouth. _I can't believe I snapped!_

(-)

"He's with the _bitch_ now, Goten." I look down at Marron, realizing now that she's still here. And so close.

"Hey, don't call her a bitch. If I'm ever jealous of some sad loser you pick to go out with, you don't see me calling you a whore."

I see her pout and I slide away from her. She takes my arm and for some reason, I just don't pull back. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I have no idea where that came from!"

I sigh and just nod my head, "It's no problem, Marron." _Girls.. they're like freakin' tigers. And not in a good way!_ I lean back a bit on the bench. _There's no harm in just staying around for a little bit.._ I glance at Marron when she scoots a little bit closer to me once again. I start eating my ice cream. "What have you guys been up to?" I smirk a bit at Marron and notice her staring up at him as if I'm a Roman god. _I bet I could be the God of Sex and Pleasure. _I laugh a bit at myself but stop when everyone looks at me weird.

(-)

I slowly walk out of the sports store. _What's taking Trunks so long?_ I look ahead at the ice cream parlor and I don't see him in line. I hold onto my dark blue spandex shorts I bought while I furrow my brows. _Where could he have gone?_ I turn my head towards the benches and I frown. I see Trunks sitting down with a few people around him, one of them sitting really close to him. _Maybe I should just go…_

I stand in the same spot for some time, thinking about what I should do. _If I go over there, what's the worse that could happen?_ I sigh when I notice the girls over there. _They're all dressed like.._ I look down at my orange cargo pants, black tank top, unbuttoned dirty green button down shirt, and old, worn out sneakers. _Well, this IS life.._ I push my glasses up and walk to Trunks. _Oh Please Dende, do something! Send me an angel!!_

(-)

"You know Trunks, that other ice cream cone is starting to melt. I love vanilla." I look down at the ice cream in my hand and start looking around a bit.

I look at my watch. I've been here for ten minutes! (A/N: I don't know how long ice cream stays till it starts to melt!) I was about to stand up and run to Pan when I hear someone say, "Hey Trunks, who are you friends?"

I smile a little and quickly walk behind Pan. I give her the ice cream and say, "That's Goten. Goten, this is Pan."

Goten smiles at Pan and shakes her hand. "Pleasure meeting you, Pan."

"Nice meeting you too."

When I turn Pan towards Marron, I notice Goten whispering to Bra. _Most likely asking who she is._ "That's Marron."

Pan is still smiling and she says, "Hello."

I can sense Marron's a bit jealous for she keeps her hands to herself but she still smiles, an attempt to at least _look_ nice. At least she says hi.

"And that's Bra, Goten's girl friend."

They shake hands and Bra says, "It's really nice meeting you."

"Me too."

Everyone's quiet until after a few seconds. Marron's the one to open her mouth. "So Pan, I like your pants." I see Pan smile. _Why are you so naïve, Pan?!_

"Thank you, it was actually a gift."

It was only Marron that laughed. "I bet they thought you were a-"

**Bra cuts her off.**

"Hey Pan! Come over here, I want to tell you something." I smile a bit at Bra as they both leave to another bench.

(-)

Goten and I are still standing. Well, I'm really just leaning back against him and he's holding me up. The boys are still talking and I just look around a little. I see a girl standing in the middle of the walk way. She almost looks like she's staring at our group. I frown a bit. I open my mouth to the share the news until Marron says, "You know Trunks, that other ice cream cone is starting to melt. I love vanilla." I shake my head and sigh. _Sometimes I have no idea why I'm friends with her._

I look back at the girl and frown a bit when I don't see her. _Hopefully she's alright._ I jump up a bit when an unfamiliar voice says right next to me, "Hey Trunks, who are your friends?"

(-)

I hear Marron laugh and I just give Trunks a weird look. "Trunks, who is that girl and why are you laughing Marron?"

I scratch the back of my head and look back at Bra. She looks at me and smiles, waving slightly. I smile back an uneasy smile and just turn back to Trunks, waiting for an answer. He finally speaks after staring at the ground for a bit, "Pan is um.. that college chick, remember?"

I stop whatever I was thinking about. _What was I thinking about?_ I do a double take at Pan then look back at Trunks, confused more than I've been before. _She looks like she's 15! _"Are you sure about that?" I smile a bit, trying not to laugh. I look at Marron, her face turning red from even some more laughter that she's trying to conceal.

Trunks sighs and then glares at me. "Listen. She's in my class and she's the daughter of my professor." His face softens up a little bit and he puts his hand on my shoulder, smiling when he does, and says "Catch my drift?"

I look at Trunks for a moment, taking notice at how he still looks annoyed at my question. I then smile, not wanting to push anymore of his new found buttons. "Sweet. I hear college chicks are nasty, man. Especially those that went to an all girl's for high school!" I smirk and glance at Pan before saying, "And she looks the type." We both laugh and slap each other's hand. I glance down and notice Marron's arms are crossed with a scowl on her face. _She has some real issues goin' on…_

(-)

I hold onto Pan's hand, practically dragging her to another bench until she sits down next to me. I smile sweetly, trying to ignore the uncomfortable look Pan gives me. "So, are you Trunks' new girl friend?" I see Goten looking at me and I wave at him. _Dende, I love that guy.._

I grin when I see her face go red and she looks down at the ground, avoiding my eyes. "Um.. I don't know. I've only known him for a couple of weeks and we're not…" She just shrugs and smiles at me, clearly uncomfortable now.

I laugh a bit and place my hand on her knee, letting her look up at me. "Don't worry, Trunks can be a bit confusing and I bet he's confused too." We both laugh now. "I like your pants, they look… comfortable." I give her a sweet smile. _I have no idea what to say to this girl!_

"Thanks, it's new. I really like your outfit," Pan says nicely. _She's so sweet._

I tilt my head to the side a little and just smile. "Don't worry about Marron. She can be really mean sometimes. I think she's jealous of you."

Pan gives me an uneasy look and asks, "Jealous of me? Why would she be jealous of me?"

I lean closer to her and whisper, "She's got a thing for Trunks, but he doesn't want anything from her." I can tell Pan takes a look at Marron and then back at me.

All of a sudden I hear her laugh. I look at Pan oddly and she laughs some more before saying, "Now that's crazy. Look at her! She's gorgeous! Look at me, I'm just Pan."

I frown a bit. _Anyone can be better than Marron. _"I bet you've had a lot of guy friends when you were younger." She nods and smiles a bit, "Don't think you're not better only because you two look different. You're going to Trunks' going away party, aren't you?"

She looks at me confused. _Please tell me you know all about it!_ "Going away party?"

I just blink and smile a bit. "Oh, I guess Trunks forgot to mention it. Well, Trunks is leaving Sunday and his family decided to have a going away party on Friday. It's really formal and it's always a lot of fun. The Briefs are known to have the best parties, ever!" I take her hand and say, "You're going to go, right?"

(-)

The only question that was going through my mind at that moment is: _Was I supposed to know about the party?_ I look down at Bra's hand and sigh a bit. I look up at her, trying to smile but it just doesn't seem to work. "It's not that I don't _want_ to go, I just would prefer Trunks asking me first is all."

Bra looks at me a bit confused but then she smiles and nods. "Of course, I understand. I guess I'd feel a bit awkward myself if I was going to a party I'm not sure I was invited to." We laugh off this uncomfortable situation. _I hope he asks me. _"I bet he just forgot to mention it."

I turn my head and look back at Trunks. I see him laughing with Goten and I smile a bit. I look back at Bra and smile at her, "I really hope so."

"Pan, I'm so confident that he's going to talk to you about it that I think we should go shopping together for the party. Here," I see her take out her wallet out of her purse and she gives me this card, "that's my number. When Trunks finally asks you to go, I want you to call me. I think I can help you out." She smiles a bit and I just put the card in my pocket.

I smile apologetically and say, "Thank you for the offer, but I don't know if I should go shopping with you." Bra looks at me a bit upset and I quickly say, "It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just, we have different styles and tastes." I look down a bit until I hear her laugh.

"I highly doubt you'll have any problems." She grins at me and laughs some more. _She better not be laughing at me!_ "You know what would be really fun to do?" She looks at me and I can see a mischievous twinkle in her eye. I just shake my head. "A make over."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "A make over?! A make over on _me?!_ I don't know about that."

Bra smiles at me reassuringly, "Don't worry, Pan. I'm not trying to turn you into a major girly girl or anything. Besides, I just want to do it for the party. I think that with the right make up and outfit, you'll look absolutely stunning!"

(-)

"Don't worry, Pan. I'm not trying to turn you into some major girly girl or anything. Besides, I just want to do it for the party. I think that with the right make up and outfit, you'll look absolutely stunning!" I see the rest of the group walking our way. _I bet they're really curious about me taking Pan away.. _I bite my lip and try not to giggle. Before Pan can decline my invitation even more, I point to the group and say to her quickly, "We should make it a surprise and if you want me to, I can give you other styling tips besides for the party." I smile at Pan when I see her smile a little at me. I, then get up and wait for them to come.

Pan gets up as well and takes a step towards me. She whispers, "Thank you," and turns around. I wouldn't be surprised if she's looking at Trunks right about now. _She has so much potential…_

(-)

"Lets go see what Bra and Pan are up to." I look at Goten after his suggestion and smile a bit.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I look at Bra and Pan and I smirk a bit when I see Pan look back at me. _This is interesting…_

"I can't possibly think of anything for them to talk about. Look at 'em. It's like cats and dogs." I glance down at Marron and just ignore her comment.

"Why don't we just go over there and check?" Goten and I look at each other and just smirk. While we begin walking, I glance towards Marron just to see her scowl with her arms crossed. _Wow, she's really upset today.._ I notice her glaring at Pan, even though Pan's not even looking at her. She's looking at me. I smirk a bit before my lips turn into a smile. I notice Pan smiling when I do and I just wink at her.

Once we approach them, Goten goes behind Bra right away and wraps his arms around her. Marron stands closer to me and I just stand in front of Pan. I look at Goten and Bra, then say, "I'm sorry for this rude interruption ladies, but," I look down at my watch and it reads 4:45, "Pan and I have a movie to catch at 5:15." I take Pan's hand almost too quick and give Goten a high five before we walk away. I glance back at them and notice Bra taking something out of her purse while Marron sits down looking pissed off and Goten just looks dazed as usual.

As we walk out of the mall I glance down at Pan while we now walk to the car, "So, what did you and Bra talk about?"

She looks up at me and smiles, "Oh you know, just the regular stuff." We walk inside the car and I just look at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you two friends or something?"

Pan laughs and shakes her head, "Well, I just met her, Trunks? You can't be friends with someone you just met." She looks up at me and smiles. I smile too.

"Well what's the regular stuff then?"

Pan pauses for a moment then replies, "Oh you know, school and those types of things. She thought I was related to this underground rock star. Supposedly, I look just like him." She laughs and I smile a bit, unsure of the whole thing. _Bra and underground music?_ I laugh along with Pan.

I turn on the ignition and shift to reverse. As I drive out of the parking lot (A/N: not in reverse of course!), I say to Pan, "I'm surprised Bra wasn't-"

A loud beep all of a sudden went off along with a vibration coming from my phone in my pocket. I smile a bit at Pan as I out my cell. _A text?_ I look at the road for a while, making sure I don't crash into anything while I read it.

**Aye its B! :P Jus wantd 2 say dat pans a swt grl n i tld her bout da goin away party! Dun wry, its makovr tym!! ciao!**

I reply back once the traffic light turns red on me.

**Yo**** its Trnks. thnks 4 wuh u did bak durr.. mar can b a bish sumtyms! wuh makovr?**

"What happened?" I look back at Pan and smile a little when I start driving again.

"Oh it's nothing, just Goten." I enter the parking lot of the theatre.

"Is it anything serious?" She looks up at me and I can see a hint of concern. _How can she be concerned for person she's only met today?_

As we wait in line together to buy the tickets, I look at her and smile a bit. "I've been meaning to ask if you wanted to come to this little party my parents are hosting.. well, more like my mother's hosting on Friday. It's like a little going away party, are you interested?"

She looks down a bit but I see her smile. She glances back up after a little while and asks, "Do you ask all the girls you go out with to go to some party two days in advance?" (A/N: Yes I'm kinda speeding it up lols)

I lean against the wall in front of her and smirk, "Well, only the ones that I really like." Pan blushes and just walks passed me, letting me know that the line's moving.

"Well I guess I'm one of the lucky ones then."

For some reason, I believe that I am.

A/N:

**First thing's first I'm so sorry about the late update!! I work a lot over the summer and it was really hard but please review!**

**Second, please don't hate Bra. It's not that she thinks Pan's ugly or anything; she's just trying to help a girl out. I hope I captured that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D**


End file.
